BratPrincess187 said to do this HP ff so there!
by KuroShiro Usagi
Summary: A woman is recruited by Dumbledore to help the Order of the Pheonix and take the place of the DADA teacher. Will this woman help open up Harry's eyes as well as Professor Snape's to see the real problem at hand and not their problems. You know what I mea
1. Default Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Well my friend BratPrincess-187, in school said for me to continue to write this so there! : P lol. She is helping me edit the chapters as I write 'em and she turns my good work to great! Good or bad reviews don't bother me. I'm just glad BratPrincess-187 is supporting me!  
  
A dark apartment, empty except for books that littered the ground, and a couch, that held a young looking woman. As she slept moonlight filtered through the window and into the room hitting her across the face caused her to stir. Her eye lids flickered and opened to reveal gray eyes framed with dark lashes. The moon's light caused her naturally pale skin to glow slightly and she sat up anxiously looking towards the door.  
  
"Vadania?" The women in question looked to the door as she heard a knock. Vadania stood brushing her brown bangs away from her face and ran her fingers through her short now tangled hair. She opened the door and greeted the person with a hug.  
  
"Dumbledore, I fell asleep waiting for you to come!" Vadania exclaimed as she let the old mage into the apartment and they sat down on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry Vadania but I ran into a little bit of a...mess." Dumbledore ended quietly. Suddenly he smiled brightly. "We have much to discuss Vadi." The headmaster said affectionately though his face was serious.  
  
XXX  
  
Dumbledore entered a room with a long table. The room was filled with people all that turned to greet him when he stepped in. The people were all members of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"Everyone is here Dumbledore." Mrs. Weasley said as they all sat down at the table.  
  
"Actually there is but one more who is to join us tonight." Dumbledore replied and as if on cue the door opened and Vadania strode in something in her hand. It was Kreacher the house-elf and he struggled against her hold. Freeing himself he ran and hid.  
  
"Vadania..."  
  
"Headmaster, is this bloody creature supposed to 'accidentally' drop objects onto your head." She said touching her own head tentatively. The brunette brought her hand back, blood on her fingertips. She wore a black collared shirt with a black vest and cloak. Instead of shoes she wore black sneakers  
  
Dumbledore glared at Kreacher. "Go to your Mistress's room and stay there until I say otherwise." Kreacher jumped from its hiding place and ran from the room but not before smirking at a glaring Vadania.  
  
Vadania muttered something as Mrs. Weasley walked up to her.  
  
"Let me take a look dear." The red-head said as she pulled out her wand. She muttered a spell and Vadania felt the pain recede.  
  
"Thank you." She said smiling at Mrs. Weasley and both women took their seats.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Headmaster...I was just finishing moving my things to the school."  
  
"It's quite all right." The Headmaster smiled and turned to everyone. "Everyone this is Vadania Kijo, she is a new member and the new DADA professor."  
  
"Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Weasley..." The red head began and the others went. All were friendly until she got too...  
  
"Someone's jealous." Lupin said with a grin.  
  
Snape turned his glare onto Remus. "Shut-up werewolf." The potion's master turned back to Vadania. "It's not nice to stare Professor." Snape said raising an eyebrow and her smile widened.  
  
"So you're the famous potion master that will be my partner." Vadania laughed quietly.  
  
"What, pray tell, are you talking about?" Snape asked annoyed.  
  
"The Headmaster wishes me to join you on your Voldemort trips."  
  
"NO!" He turned to the Headmaster whose eyes were sparkling brightly.  
  
"This is not up for discussion Severus." Dumbledore said causing him to glare.  
  
He turned to Vadania. "I don't baby sit, so out there you're on your own."  
  
Still smiling Vadania said. "Don't worry Professor."  
  
XXX  
  
"Hey Harry did you hear about the new DADA?" Ron asked as they walked to class.  
  
"Yeah, I hope this one doesn't blood well try to kill me this time though." The raven-haired boy said jadedly.  
  
"Well technically Lockheart didn't try to kill you..." Hermione tried to cheer her friend up.  
  
"No, he only tried to erase my memories." Harry said while they stopped in front of the classroom door.  
  
"Don't worry Dumbledore is probably being very careful now. Anyways I do hope this will be a good one." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"There is more to life than just learning 'Mione."  
  
Hermione glared at him and Ron looked away red-faced. The brown-haired girl turned to look back at Harry to find he was now staring at something ahead of them. She followed his gaze and saw Snape, the 6th year Slytherins, and Gryffindors and a woman with short brown hair.  
  
"Alright everyone inside." The women spoke as she pointed her ebony wand with a red wolf insignia at the door that sprang open at once. The students filed in and respectively separated to their sides and Professor Snape stood by the door talking with the woman for alittle longer, until he gave a curt nod and she shut the door as Snape sat down behind the teachers desk.  
  
"Hello I'm Professor Vadania and I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, for hopefully longer than a year." She smiled but saw the doubtful faces.  
  
'A woman?' Harry thought and turned to Ron who had the same idea as he.  
  
"You seem too young to know anything." Draco smired at her. "Professor." He ended.  
  
Vadania turned to the blonde Slytherin and reminded herself to hold her tongue.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, the first lesson is never underestimate anyone based on looks. Or would you like a demonstration?" Malfoy remained quiet.  
  
Vadania went on, "The opponent can be much older than you think and more experienced. There are many potions out on the black market being sold such as Polyjuicie Potion to make a person look older, youger, beautiful, or ugly. So don't think you have the upper hand because they look inexperienced. The Professor moved from and stared at all of them. "Evaluate your opponent looking for possible weak points or objects that may assist you, there is always the chance of you losing your wand." Vadania flicked her wrist and some students chairs began to float in the air, the class gasped watching as the others floated. "Lesson two, always pay attention. You never know when it will cost you your life." She flicked her wrist again and those students floating were placed back onto the ground and a blade appeared in her hand.  
  
"Professor, is that Balgo's ethereal blade?" Hermione asked raising her hand. Most of her classmates were confused and looked at the blade again, the only other one that didn't look confused was Draco.  
  
Vadania smiled brightly. "Five points to Gryffindor, Ms. Granger is right, this is Balgo's blade. Lesson 3, learn to control the objects and or animals, and I'm not talking about the unforgivable curse. Though it is not form our plane it's very solid and real enough to-" She ran her finger along the edge of the blade. "Cut." Vadania showed the bleeding finger to the class.  
  
She tapped the blade with her wand and it vanished without a trace. "Now I want everyone to read chapter 1 and 2 and go over all the different spells that are you level. DO NOT GO OVER YOUR LIMIT. That's another thing you'll be studying, getting to know, your limits. As a wizard you need to continue to practice and study different levels of magic." She paused sitting at her desk when she saw Snape had moved. "To go over your limit puts you and others at risk. I will help those individuals who require help." The bell rang. "Remember your homework. Class Dismissed!" She smiled.  
  
The class left talking, joking, laughing. Vadania watched in particular Harry as he watched Snape with a wary look. The last student left closing the door behind them. Sucking on her cut forefinger she moved over to Snape.  
  
"Professor Snape."  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"Whoa, calm down." Vadania said smiling her face softening and she tugged on his hair so that his head bowed. "A handsome guy like you with brains should thing about the past less and about the present and future more." She smiled letting go of his hair, which wasn't greasy or oily but rather soft. Professor Snape's head snapped up in shock looking at her back as she walked out of the classroom, a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Some people should learn to mind their own business!" He called after her and angrily made his way to the door but stopped midway. "Wait...handsome?!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX  
  
Yeah...so that's the end of that chapter. BratPrincess-187 liked it. So I am proud. Whooo...actually came out to 6 pages... I'll wait for your comments. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah chapter 2!!!  
  
RandomPerson (): Hey! Nice fic! I like the last part when Vadania called Snape handsome. Please update soon! Can't wait bye. ^__^ thank you random person for your comment! Love and Peace!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 2: Meeting Voldemort and his bitch...  
  
"Phew...a day with no problems." Vadania breathed straightening the papers on her desk before standing and stretching. She sat on the chair relieved the day was over but it was short lived as she heard someone clear their throat.  
  
"Professor...it is best you do not relax yet since we are to leave to see the Dark Lord." Snape muttered from a shadow the doorway cast. She looked at him surprised yet pleased and sighed at his scowl. "What in the world are you doing here so late anyway."  
  
"Well, since you seem so eager to know...I was preparing the next days quiz as well as lesson." She said standing and her large silver eyes widened slightly seeing a small black book sitting on the desk. She quickly removed it and locked it in her desk.  
  
"Quiz." He stated.  
  
"Well it's just to test how much they know. It doesn't really count." She added and he turned his back to her.  
  
"Whatever, it's not my concern how you teach Professor." He said coldly and Vadania looked at his back. She rolled her eyes agitated slightly.  
  
'Why does he have to be like that?' She thought briefly before calming and following him as he walked through the door. 'Now to meet Voldemort.'  
  
XXX  
  
"Argh..." Vadania groaned as Voldemort's grip about her throat tightened as he tried to peer into her mind. She was lucky she could breath. Slightly.  
  
"So this is the wizard you said would serve me well, Snape." Voldemort hissed looking in the indifferent man's direction. Snape nodded and Voldemort dropped Vadania to the ground where she clutched her throat. "Well, I have no reason to doubt your loyalty Snape, but if this runt screws up it would mean both of your bloody heads." He sneered and Snape bowed his head.  
  
"Yes, lord." He said evenly and Belatrix cackled.  
  
"Would I have the pleasure of disposing of them Lord?" She grinned and Vadania found her revolting. Belatrix played with her wand idly as she gazed at Vadania a deadly gleam in her eyes.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Vadania growled a sneer on her ever smiling face. Belatrix stopped grinning and a look of hate came onto it and it was Vadania's turn to smile. "I'd rather Lord Voldemort did it himself." She finished. Belatrix hastened forward but Voldemort stopped her. A thoughtful look was on his face.  
  
"Hold her." He ordered Snape and he did so. Vadania looked at Voldemort calmly as he raised his wand and pointed it at her left arm. Pain suddenly shot through it and she jerked, but Snape held fast. The pain was nearly unbearable but as soon as she was about to yell it receded slightly and she realized her eyes were shut tight. She opened them to see a tattoo on her upper arm. "You now belong to me as the others are." Voldemort said and she winced as she touched it tentatively. "Take her out of here." He smirked. Snape nodded.  
  
"Yes Lord." Snape responded leaving with Vadania in tow. Once they were away from the area Vadania scowled.  
  
"That bastard is stronger than he looks." She murmured brushing her fingers against her throat. She pulled her sleeve down.  
  
"You should have stayed quiet like I warned you to." Snape responded coldly.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." She said looking at him and she was relieved to see Hogwarts ahead of them. "Though I'd like to teach that bitch Belatrix a lesson in manners not to mention how not to lick someone's ass." She scowled one again. Snape looked at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"You're going to get yourself killed."  
  
"I thought you said that I was on my own...does that mean you are worried about me?" She smiled and he scowled at her.  
  
"Bloody hell. N-O, no." He snarled. "I just don't want Headmaster to tell me to watch out for you." He said angrily.  
  
Vadania tilted her head to look up at him better when they walked into the halls. His eyebrow twitched as his agitation grew.  
  
"Goodnight Professor." He said icily and Vadania smiled startling him. Her eyes were now as grey as a coming storm and the moonlight lit up her face.  
  
"Goodnight Snape." She replied tugging on a strand of his hair affectionately like she did before. She wasn't surprised when he turned on his heel and left dark eyes cold. With a sigh she left for her own room hoping she would be able to help them all like Dumbledore said she would be able to. 'I only hope he's right.' She stopped by her desk and withdrew the black book and went to her room shutting the door quietly. She changed into a violet pair of pajama pants with a long sleeved shirt. She sat down opening the book and with a piece of charcoal began to sketch.  
  
XXX  
  
"Don't you think it is wise you pay attention Mr. Potter. Unless you wish to fail my class." Snape snapped and Harry's head snapped up.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Harry responded a look of embarrassment on his face. The embarrassment left however as Snape continued to glare at him.  
  
"Make sure it doesn't happen again." Snape sneered and Harry nodded glaring at Snape in response.  
  
XXX  
  
"Harry...what where you thinking about in class?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of food.  
  
"Nothing Ron, I was just spacing out. That's all." Harry said smiling and Ron paused midway of shoving a chicken leg into his mouth.  
  
"You sure?" He asked and Harry nodded. In truth he had been thinking of his late godfather Sirius. His new thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar laugh and he turned his head slightly to see Hagrid talking to Professor Vadania. She laughed with Hagrid and Harry noticed when Hagrid ruffled her hair abit.  
  
"You think Hagrid knows who Professor Vadania is?" Harry whispered looking to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Maybe Harry." Hermione guessed and Harry nodded.  
  
"Let's visit him later." He told them and they nodded.  
  
XXX  
  
"Hagrid!" Harry whispered knocking on the large door. The large door opened and the large burly man stood looking down at them all.  
  
"You all will never learn..." Hagrid said backing up quickly and letting them in. "Hurry now...you know you'd get in trouble if you came here. Especially so late at night." Hagrid scolded and they looked at him curiously. "Eh...well, would you all want some tea?" He grinned and they nodded. They sat looking about. Harry spoke first.  
  
"Hagrid...do you know much about the new Professor." Harry ventured and Hagrid laughed.  
  
"If that's what's worrying you, you can stop right there. She was raised by Dumbledore himself, wonderful little sprite. Though she did grow up with your mother and father but not as close TO them. She just schooled with them all. Not very noticeable young woman then. Stayed away from everyone, if I remember correctly." He mused and Harry looked at him in shock.  
  
"Shouldn't have told you all that." He sighed. He gave them all cups of tea and they looked at each other.  
  
"Well she must have been noticeable to learn that spell Balgo's blade." Hermione stated and Hagrids brows raised.  
  
"Did she now?" He murmured. "Quite the learner isn't she. She had graduated with the rest no honors that I clearly remember. But she did read a lot. Probably why she kept to herself most of the time." He thought aloud and Hermione giggled.  
  
"Not that I mind Hagrid but you should maybe think before you speak." Hermione said with a grin. He looked at her confused and then laughed with her.  
  
"I guess your right." He laughed. "But trust me kids. There is nothing to worry about with that woman. She maybe different but nothing to worry about." He said looking at Harry. "Well if your finished with your tea, it'd be best if you leave back to your dorms quickly."  
  
XXX  
  
"Professor McGonagol...may I ask what pleasure do I owe that you visit me?" Vadania asked politely. McGonagol smiled abit.  
  
"Pleasure? Now dear, a bit tired aren't we? Why are you still at your desk? You should be asleep in your room by now." McGonagol said as she waved her wand and a chair appeared. She sat on it and waited for Vadania's response.  
  
"Well, honestly Professor, I was just studying a bit about my students. I think it would be good if I knew something about them." Vadania smiled softly. "Besides I personally don't think it's fair for all the other Professors to know more about them than I do." Vadania laughed.  
  
"Well I'd preferably have Professors to learn about their students first hand. You'd bet a better view at them." McGonagol said standing. "I don't want I drowsy Professor teaching a defense when they can barely defend themselves. McGonagol smiled and Vadania yawned.  
  
"Yeah I guess you are right Professor." Vadania said standing and stretching.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
XXX  
  
'Is it me or do these two want to tear each other's guts out.' Vadania thought as she caught Snape and Harry glaring at each other. 'Well my job is to help everyone, but in order to do that these two have to get over their differences.' Vadania mused and noticed Hermione's hand raising.  
  
"Yes Ms. Granger."  
  
"I was wondering...where you learned the Balgo's blade spell?" She asked curiously. Vadania smiled and ran a hand through her short brown hair.  
  
"I studied it for a couple of days and was able to conjure it on my first try. Of course I was taking a risk which I want none of you attempting. It is dangerous to conjure items like the blade when it can backfire and injure as I've said and may even kill you. Curiosity killed the cat." Vadania explained. "But on the other hand, satisfaction brought it back." She mused.  
  
"But how is it, it only took you a few days to learn the spells?" Hermione asked. Vadania continued to smile.  
  
"Simple. I studied it to the fullest, problems, solutions, weakness, and strengths. Every single thing. And that is how you should study you and your enemies position. Your advantages, disadvantages as well as theirs. It as simple as every day life choices. Studying can be brief but if you really value something as books then you should have no problem." Vadania finished.  
  
"Either that or you had no life, and to much time on your hands." Draco muttered and the Slytherin class snickered. If Vadania had felt the sting of the comment she showed nothing. Instead she fixed Draco with a curious expression.  
  
"If you value your own life Mr. Malfoy, you would study the spells in order for those in your life can be safe as well as your own. No one can say they don't wish to protect someone or something of value. Magic in our gifted lives give us a reason as well as a chance to do just that. It is not our fault of what happens that are generally out of our control. You just have to take the responsibility to do just that. Studying to me has helped me learn to protect and pass that knowledge down to all of you this year and I hope you will all use it in the right manner." Vadania said while balancing her wand on her index finger.  
  
Draco's eye twitched since Vadania didn't take his bait. "Yes Professor." Vadania smirked at his obvious dislike. Ron looked at Hermione who looked at him as if to say 'I told you studying was helpful!.' He rolled his eyes and looked at Harry who had caught the little speech. His eyes were downcast and it looked as if there were tears in the young man's eyes. Harry blinked them away however before anyone else noticed.  
  
XXX  
  
"Professor Snape, Mr. Potter I would like you both to stay so I may talk to you both." Vadania said not glancing up at them as the class left. "Close the door Mr. Potter." She stood looking at their discomfort and bit her bottom lip nervously. "Well there is no way I can go about this, so I'll just say what I have to say. I am afraid to tell you but you both need to cool it. I know you immensely hate each other but give it a rest. There is a larger point at stake and we all need to cooperate to get around it." Vadania stated and Harry stared at her stunned.  
  
"Professor, how...I-I...but." Harry stammered and Vadania placed a hand on his head.  
  
"Yes I know Harry what went, and is going on still. But in order for us to get rid of Voldemort we need to first cooperate. I know you are very tired of all this and I will try my best to help you." She paused.  
  
'Not enjoyment, and not sorrow  
Is our destined end or way  
but to act, that each tomorrow,  
find us farther than today.'  
(A Psalm of Life by: Henry Wadsworth Longfellow: Stanza 3)  
  
Vadania quoted. "You both must get past this, in order to live a normal life...well as normal as wizard's lives go." Vadania smiled. Harry hesitated but nodded. Vadania turned to look at Snape but his back was turned to them as he walked to exit. Vadania's eye twitched. She looked about and spotting a pebble she chucked it at Snape and it hit his head.  
  
"What it bloody hell is the matter with you?!" Snape growled swinging around while rubbing his head.  
  
'Trust no Future, howe'er pleasant!  
Let the dead Past bury its dead!  
Act-Act in the living Present!  
Heart within, and gods overhead.'  
(A Psalm of Life by: Henry Wadsworth Longfellow: Stanza 6)  
Vadania scolded and Snape glared at her. He swung back to the door and opening it left. She looked at Harry and sighed. "Stubborn man, isn't he?" She mused. He looked at her surprised.  
  
"Yeah...thanks Professor. I'm happy you understand." He said softly and she patted his head.  
  
"No problem Mr. Potter. I'll straighten the handsome devil out though." She laughed leaving Harry stunned.  
  
'Does she like Snape?!' He wondered briefly. 'Nah...'  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Yes...chapter 2 is done. Actually found a bit of poetry in my reading book to use. It came out to seven pages and I'm proud. hehehe *^_^* Thank you again BratPrincess-187, for encouraging me in school to do this. 


	3. Prelude to chap 3

A chapter on what Snape was thinking... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Snape's thoughts:  
  
Snape slammed the door to his room angrily.  
  
"That woman needs to mind her own business." He growled as he unbuttoned his cloak and placed it on a chair. He moved past his desk, his bed, and moved to the window. He flung it open and looked out at the school grounds. Satisfied nothing was amiss he looked up at the crescent moon as it appeared from behind the cloudy skies. He could see Vadania's silvery grey eyes as they had followed him the past few days he had avoided her. He turned from the window angrily pulled off his shirt revealing pale skin that abdomen. He went through one of his drawers and pulled out his black Slytherin pajamas.  
  
'No need to worry about anything tonight, McGonagall and Hagrid are keeping watch.' He thought as he sat in his bed and reclined. His eyes had begun to close, his anger dissipating slightly when his thoughts seemed to run without his consent.  
  
'She's only in your business because you know she's right.' His mind chided and he sat up disgruntled. 'What no snappy come back?' His mind laughed. His eye twitched as he stood.  
  
"Who's side are you on?" He growled walking about his room, hand pressed to his forehead.  
  
'Weeeeelll...' His mind paused as if debating. 'You have to admit, she IS right, in order for the Dark lord to be destroyed, you would have to settle your differences. After all...the Potter boy has a destiny that leads down that road.' His mind said smugly.  
  
"She's nosey, annoying, and forever has that aggravating smile placed on her face. She knows a few spells...big whoop, I don't need her advice in dealing in MY affairs." Snape sneered.  
  
'But that's just it, it isn't YOUR affairs. What happened to you wasn't the boys fault, it's his fathers. Is it his fault that he looks like his father and mother?' His mind asked and Snape rolled his eyes. 'Besides that, you have to admit one thing.' His brain paused.  
  
"And what is that prey tell?" Snape asked unamused.  
  
'That you like that woman.'  
  
"Now that's an idea not worth going into. Didn't I just list the things I hated about her." Snape said exasperated.  
  
'You know you like her.'  
"No I don't!"  
  
'Yes you do!'  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
'Yes you do!'  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
'Yes you do!'  
  
"What the hell?! I'm not a 5 year old child to carry on this bull!" Snape muttered moving back to his large bed.  
  
'Well isn't it a bit too late to establish that. I mean you've spent an hour arguing, with yourself instead of listening. Who's the greater child?' His mind reasoned and Snape's anger flared more. 'Why don't you just admit you are wrong, that Vadania's right, AND that you also like her.' His mind finished and Snape ground his teeth.  
  
"I am not wrong, I don not agree nor do I like her and I will prove that the morrow when I have the chance." Snape seethed. With no response from his thoughts he smirked and climbing into bed he fell asleep.  
  
'Let's see about that.'  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX End Snapes thoughts chapter... 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Frustration at its best...  
  
Vadania's form walked through the dark halls of Hogwarts keeping a watchful eye out for trouble. She looked down at her feet as she continued to walk, getting lost in her thoughts when she bumped into a figure.  
  
"It'd be best if you watched where you were going...Professor." She looked up startled to see Snape sneering at her.  
  
"Forgive me Professor, I wasn't paying attention." Vadania apologized.  
  
"Well that's obvious." Snape snapped and Vadania narrowed her eyes. "Oh yes, now I remember what I wanted to say." Snape smirked. "Keep your nose out of MY business." He snarled.  
  
"First of all Severus, it is NOT your business. Second I'm here to do the damn best I can on protecting hard headed guys like you, AND the rest of the damn school. So get used to it handsome." Vadania seethed and Snape snapped. Grabbing her wrists he pushed her against the wall roughly and she scowled at him. "The past is the past, leave it at that." She sneered. His eyebrow twitched in anger and his grip tightened.  
  
"You will listen, and keep yourself out of my affairs." He growled and Vadania struggled surprised at how strong his grip was.  
  
"Let go!" She muttered trying to move away and only succeeded on getting herself pinned against the wall. She froze when she realized Snape's breath was fluttering against her lips. Without thinking Snape's head lowered and his lips brushed hers before pressing them firmly against her own. Vadania stood there surprised but when she looked at him his eyes were lidded and dark. She blushed when his lips moved to her throat.  
  
'So that's showing yourself you 'don't' like her.' Snape's thoughts interceded and he jerked away in response. He scowled at her a slight blush on his cheeks before he angrily stomped off. Vadania stood her fingers touching her lips that had felt the simple touch of his mouth.  
  
'Just a simple kiss.'  
  
XXX  
Vadania yawned. From what she saw of Snape the past few months he was very, very, very pissed at her. She sat at her desk a piece of charcoal in hand making skillful quick movements against the black notebook. She finished quite pleased with the overall result but not quite satisfied and placed the piece of charcoal on the desk. She sighed looking at it but closed the book. She stood as the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in grabbing a hold of Vadanias hand.  
  
"Now Professor, how is it on Halloween you are missing from the dining hall? You know well enough that mischief can occur on this day." McGonagall scolded and Vadania bit her lip. She had completely avoided the area so that there wouldn't be any trouble with Snape.  
  
"I am sorry Professor, I had completely forgotten." Vadania apologized smiling slightly. McGonagall nodded as she led the way.  
  
"At this time Professor, you must keep sharp eyes out for trouble makers trying to cause tomfoolery." McGonagall warned and Vadania nodded in turn. Opening the door McGonagall and Vadania strode in both sitting at their respective places.  
  
"Now that you have joined us Professor, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore exclaimed and the dining hall filled with cheers as food appeared along with goodies. Vadania smiled pleased as Hagrid ruffled her hair as she served herself.  
  
"That's right dearie! Eat your fill, it's a wonder why you're so pale." Hagrid mused and she grinned knowing he knew the real reason why.  
  
'If only 'that' was it.' She thought before her eye caught on her favorite Halloween candy, candy corn. She looked about mischievously before sliding her wand under the table and mumbled. Hagrid looked at her confused but she just grinned when the candy disappeared and materialized in a magical bag in her cloak. She tucked her wand away and had begun to eat when she saw the students looking about eagerly.  
  
"Looks like trouble is brewing." Professor Flitwick murmured and Vadania glanced about. She sighed when she saw Harry talking cheerfully with his friends and Draco preoccupied on scolding Crabbe and Goyle. Vadania froze when she felt a strong aura but before she could swing around she was suddenly picked up and thrown across the dining hall, her back hitting the wall. She grunted as she heard screams and when she opened her eyes she saw everyone exiting quickly panicking. When she took in a breath she fell on the ground and saw the wolf like creature. It looked like an abomination to her. She was suddenly helped up by Madame Pomfrey who looked her over quickly.  
  
"It wouldn't be wise to go help them Professor." Madame Pomfrey advised and Vadania shrugged her off.  
  
"I'm quite all right Ms., now if you'll excuse me." Vadania said smiling and rolling her shoulders. Taking out her wand she stalked over to where the other Professors were trying to subdue the creature. She watched as Hagrid distracted the creature, and Dumbledore prepared a spell.  
  
"You alright dear?" McGonagall asked as they both dodged an oncoming swing of the brute's arms.  
  
"Of course." Vadania grimaced hearing the wood splinter at the creatures touch. Snape stunned it quickly and Vadania watched as a bright light enveloped the large creature and it roared before it disappeared. Vadania looked to Dumbledore.  
  
"I apologize Headmaster, I should have realized when the creature appeared much sooner." Vadania said softly placing her wand back in her cloak. Dumbledore just laughed at her.  
  
"Now Professor Vadania, I don't expect all the professors to feel they are responsible for the creature's appearance going unnoticed, especially you...go with Madame Pomfrey to get your ribs checked." Dumbledore instructed and Vadania hesitated before nodding. She allowed Madame Pomfrey to lead her out of the Dining hall. "Now I want all the Professors to go to the dorms and tell the students that everything has been taken care of." Dumbledore added and the Professors nodded.  
  
"Well that was a strange response." Professor Sprout said raising her hand to adjust her gray hair.  
  
"Not really, you should've seen her when she was studying here. She was quite and helped when needed or when she thought it was right." Hagrid laughed but looked at Snape pointedly.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Snape growled and Hagrid shrugged. He looked to the doorway and moved to leave. "Rest well everyone." Hagrid said disappearing into the hall.  
  
XXX  
  
Voldemort opened his eyes to look at the closed door of his large throne room.  
  
"Well that wasn't much fun. The damned beast didn't last five bloody minutes." Voldemort said dryly his amusement short lived. He stood pacing the large room when Belatrix came in.  
  
"Hello my lord." She bowed and he turned his back to her and pretended to study the ceiling. "I bring you tidings, and I have found information on the items we need for the plan." Belatrix said studying Voldemorts back and his long dark black hair. He rolled his eyes wishing silently that the woman, though his most loyal, would leave. He turned around and put up with it.  
  
"Well then Belatrix...I'll get two people to fetch it." He said his voice upbeat. Belatrix strolled up to Voldemort's side and kneeled.  
  
"I hope that you are most pleased my lord." She smiled and Voldemort felt like gagging but he hid it well.  
  
"Yes, I am...I'm going to go to the restroom now." He said and noticed she followed him. "Alone...by myself...and no-one else." He said with a dismissive tone and she nodded quickly.  
  
"Yes my lord. I will go make sure everything is in order." She said when the idea struck and he nodded wishing again that she would just go. When she finally left he sat on his throne worn and shuddered slightly. "So much for amusement." He pouted and closed his eyes. But before he could rest Belatrix came back in. "WHAT?!" He boomed and she scurried out. He smirked at that. Well that was entertaining.  
  
XXX  
  
"Great...we have to go see talk, dark, and spooky today." Vadania drawled. She wasn't in the best of moods due to her failure at detecting the creature earlier. Snape looked at her surprised at her sour mood and led the way, rolling his eyes and continuing to walk through the dark alleyways.  
  
"It'd be best if you did not talk of the Dark Lord in that manner, Professor." Snape said almost distractedly. Vadania looked up curiously to see a figure ahead of them both. Straightening and moving to Snape's side, Vadania placed a smile on her face. It fell however seeing it was only Belatrix ahead of them. Her eyebrow twitched but she remained quiet as the women neared them.  
  
"The lord has decided I Belatrix, his most loyal servant, to find two followers and send them on an errand. You both came to mind unexpectedly and I would want your assurance you will retrieve it." She snickered and Vadania nodded biting her tongue.  
  
"Of course, if the Dark Lord wishes, then so be it." Snape confirmed.  
  
"Then go to the Forbidden Forest upon the Rocky Cliffs and retrieve the Stone of Destruction located near the top of one peak." Belatrix smiled smugly before turning and walking off. When Snape turned to move down the opposite alley he paused seeing Vadania's brows raise in thought.  
  
"What is it?!" He asked agitated.  
  
"Don't you wonder why Spooky wants a stone that hasn't worked in hundreds of years not to mention is completely useless?" Vadania asked and Snape glared at her.  
  
"This is what you meant in class before, your reading? But the history of the Destructive arts? I wonder how you got into that mood of studying it." Snape spat and walked on through the alley leaving Vadania looking at his back stunned.  
  
"Now wait one bloody minute! What in the hells are you implying?!" She growled dangerously. "I told the students to study every angle and aspect of their adversaries! I, myself have studied day and night after I graduated from that school, when the Potter incident occurred. Every person with common sense knew Spooky was 'alive', though none actually admitted to it. You're just pissed that I was given the DADA job and not you. I know you..." She cut herself off when she realized she was going to say too much.  
  
"You know what? What? Nothing!" Snape said in a dangerous tone. Not turning once to look at her." Shut your mouth and let's get this over with." He paused as if an after thought. "Professor."  
  
XXX  
  
"Well goody, we're here." Vadania muttered breaking the long silence. The black stone glittered in the moonlight, it sat near the edge of the cliff. Vadania looked about suspiciously as Snape moved towards the stone but she kept close to him as he plucked the stone up from the ground.  
  
"Now that wasn't so-!" Snape stopped short as the cliff under them shifted and they both looked at each other surprised, trying to jump back, but to no avail.  
  
XXX  
  
"Ron...it was him, he sent that creature." Harry whispered as he rolled over and gazed at the ceiling. His hand touched his scar tentatively remembering the searing pain when the creature had appeared.  
  
"...Harry? You've got nothing to worry about, even if it was him. Me, 'Mione, Dumbledore, and the rest of the staff are here for you." Ron said tiredly. His friend, he knew was going through to much stress no teen should be going through. He waited quietly for a response his eyes drifting closed.  
  
"I know...it's just..." Harry turned, his back now facing the wall.  
  
'I don't want anyone to get hurt. I never wanted anyone to get hurt. But it hasn't worked out as I hoped...not at all." He thought miserably before burying his face in his pillow.  
  
"Harry?" Ron yawned.  
  
"Goodnight Ron?"  
  
XXX  
  
Vadania cried out in pain as her body hit the lower cliff just a bit lower than the cliff they had been standing on. She heard a groan and she sat up painfully to see Snape laying on his back a cut on his head. A thin stream of blood flowed form the cut and taking out her wand she moved over to him and waved it.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" She shouted and the large pieces of rock slowed their descent and she directed them around them and over the cliff. "You're one lucky, hard-headed moron." Vadania sighed. "A normal being would've been killed let alone survived like you did. Must be your thick skull." She laughed softly. She couldn't help look at eh blood on his forehead and barely, successfully, resisting she wiped it away. She reprimanded herself with disgust, but after a minute felt her arm sting and raising it up she saw a large cut. She sucked at the wound and watched as it healed. Her body shook, and before she knew it, she fell unconscious next to Snape.  
  
XXX  
  
Snape sat up, hand against his head. He groaned, his head feeling to him like it was about to split in half. His dark eyes widened as he remembered wheat had happened and he looked about. He was shocked to see Vadania next to him and was even more surprised to see her color was pale. He placed his head over her chest and heard a beat.  
  
"Well, you're alive." He said more to himself than to her. He placed a hand on her cheek which felt as cold as death and a mask of indifference came upon his face.  
  
'Well, what are you going to do?' His thoughts asked and he kneeled there thinking. His eyes drifted to where he had lain and a brow rose. Large rocks were strewn around his spot. In fact there were only a few pebbles and dust on him, not to mention minimal damage. He scowled lifting her up into his arms, but paused briefly wondering at how light she was.  
  
'Well?!' His mind prodded. Snape looked down at Vadania's pale, cold form and he saw her pale lips tremble.  
  
"I'm taking her to Dumbledore. I don't enjoy being in anyone's debt." He sneered.  
  
XXX  
  
Dumbledore had been sitting quietly at his desk when he heard the stones scrape and shift and the door open. Putting the book in his hand down, he watched as Snape sat Vadania on the nearest chair and straightened. Seeing Vadania's pallor Dumbledore stood quickly and taking the mug on his desk into his hand he tapped it with his wand.  
  
"Sangres Vampre." Dumbledore said and Snape looked at him puzzled. "Vadi is a unique girl I found and adopted. She is Vampere, both human and Vampire. She doesn't NEED blood, but if she doesn't eat, or loses large amounts of blood (due to vampere as well as vampire being almost like hemophiliacs) she needs to replenish the loss." Dumbledore explained as he poured the liquid down Vadania's throat.  
  
XXX  
  
Dumbledore could tell by the way Snape was standing by the door that his mistrust of Vadi had raised considerably. He was standing straight his dark eyes narrowed angrily and there was a slight bunching of his jaw. With a sigh Dumbledore sat back down in his chair as Vadania slowly woke up, the color in her cheeks returning.  
  
"Dumbledore?" Vadania coughed and stood rubbing her temple. Her head suddenly snapped up and she looked about panicky. "Snape?"  
  
"He's here and he's fine Professor." Dumbledore replied adjusting his spectacles. Vadania peered at Snape where he stood in the shadows and her bangs covered her eyes as his icy glare seemed to go through her.  
  
"And he knows." She muttered before brushing her bangs from her face and placed on a large smile. "Well now that that is out of the way, you should now admit that, that bitch Belatrix had sent us on a run around so that she could have a bit of fun." Vadania said brushing off her cloak. Snape's eyebrow raised as his anger mounted. He swung around, opened the door, and left.  
  
"Belatrix is suspicious of you Professor?" Dumbledore asked concerned.  
  
"Nah, she just wants to kill me." Vadania sighed before moving to the door. "Thank you Headmaster." She said closing the door behind her.  
  
XXX  
  
Belatrix cackled obnoxiously when Snape and Vadania did not report.  
  
'That'll teach that wench some manners.' She thought smugly and silently watched as Voldemort nodded to the two Death Eaters as they handed as they handed him an object.  
  
XXX  
  
Snape burst into his room angrily and with a snarl he swung around and punched the wall.  
  
"Argh!!!" Snape moved to his desk and kicked the chair over and it flew and hit the table spilling the ink onto the floor. He swept the papers onto the ground with one swipe of his arm and stomped into the bedroom and plopped onto the bed. He was breathing hard as he finally began to calm.  
  
'Well that was a childish tantrum.' His thoughts objected and he shut his eyes angrily. Sitting up he withdrew his wand and within a few seconds everything was back to normal. 'She was right. You know that, so just admit it. Belatrix tricked both of you.' His thoughts interjected.  
  
"Shut up!" Snape said with a weary look at the ceiling. "I know she can't be trusted now that we know what she is. The bloody vampires used to work for the Dark Lord. It isn't a surprise she might also. But then again Dumbledore raised her." He said to himself as he took clothes into the washroom and undressed. He sighed exasperated. "Now we have to make sure she and no one else is a traitor in our midst." He said the anger drained out of him.  
  
XXX  
  
"Harry, pay attention." Hermione prodded silently and Harry blinked surprised. He copied down the notes quickly and listened as Professor McGonagall explained the next step and sighed.  
  
'I have to accept my destiny and kill Voldemort.' Harry thought mulling over ideas. 'But I've never killed a human being before. I don't want to kill anyone.' A paper ball flew and hit the brunette on his head. Turning he saw Draco silently laughing and he rolled his eyes annoyed. 'Well...maybe him.' He thought grinning inwardly. Hermione and Ron looked at him quizzically and he smiled. 'Just kidding.' He thought as he stood with them and left with the rest of the class.  
  
"Bloody hell, Potions is next." Ron grumbled and Harry looked upwards as if for some godly support. Hermione sighed obviously not in the least perturbed and sat in her seat. Everyone waited silently for Professor Snape when the door swung open and he strode in.  
  
"Everyone turn to page 271 in your text, and take out your homework." He sneered and Harry's head dropped. How had he forgotten to do it?! As if reading his reaction Snape sat in his desk and opened his own manual. "Is there anyone who hasn't done their work?" Snape asked looking about expectantly. Harry raised his hand slowly knowing Snape would take the chance to deduct points. "Five points removed from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor." Snape sneered and their were a chorus of groans. "Now you dunderheads...lets have on with it."  
  
XXX  
  
"Ugh..." A man groaned into the surrounding darkness. He seemed to float about aimlessly as he tried to lift his head. He looked about seeing nothing and raised a hand to his head but he could only see darkness. "Where?-" He began to say and suddenly remembered the pain from the beam that struck his chest.  
  
"Harry!!!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
There that's the end of the chapter. 0o hope j00 likes! 


	5. Chapter 4

On other news! Thank you Brattprincess for commenting! Yes I will convert you two to Snape lovers! For All the pics I find are gorgeous! Mwuahahahaha!!!  
  
Yes I'm thinking this chapter will be long AND boring. pouts XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 4: ...  
  
"By the gods, is there ever a day this bloody class won't end up in a cat fight between one another." Vadania muttered under her breath seeing the ever present ill temperament between Malfoy and Potter. She stood wand in hand looking at the two youths and she brushed past the students and watched as Harry and Malfoy glared at each other from their ends of the large table. She tilted her head slightly as they remained quiet and continued to stare each other down. Both of their wands raised and she made no move to stop them as they exchanged spells. She wasn't surprised when they both were blown back and their bottoms hit the table top.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Vadania growled freezing both boys. She cleared her throat as she climbed the table. "Since you both fail to show restraint and have the brains for your ages mucked up in childish antics you both have detention with me later today and 10 points are deducted from both houses." Vadania said shaking her head and placing her wand on her forehead and closed her eyes. She mumbled under her breath and both Harry and Malfoy moved off the table no longer petrified.  
  
"Professor Vadania...I was looking over the homework and I wanted to know if it is indeed necessary to look at these pictures you have given us?" Ron asked and Vadania smiled at him and gave him a nod.  
  
"The point of your homework is to see how well you know your surroundings and to use them to your advantage. I want you all to list all the items in the picture and possible ways you can escape from a pursuer or maybe even confront them with those items. Simple isn't it?" She explained while levitating a book to where she was standing. "Along with that you have to study your spells on the next three chapters and prepare for an oral quiz when you return." She said cheerfully and laughed when she heard a chorus of groans. "This is all for your knowledge and safety! Remember that." She said with enthusiasm and the class left leaving her alone in the classroom.  
  
XXX  
  
"I swear, it's as if Malfoy has becoming more of an asshole every bloody year." Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione and they laughed.  
  
"That's not a surprise, now is it chum?" Ron said patting Harry's back comfortingly. "He seems to get cockier doesn't he...though he never really wins the battle." Ron said shrugging brows rising.  
  
"And if that's not bad enough we have potions next." Hermione sighed and Harry rolled his eyes skyward.  
  
'If there is a god, please don't let this be another hanging.' Harry thought as he walked through the doors and sat down with Ron. He adjusted his spectacles and opened his notebook and prepared to take notes. He sighed and at once he heard the familiar voice of Professor Snape.  
  
"Already bored, Mr. Potter? That's a shame...the class had hardly begun." Snape sneered and Harry blinked his emerald eyes narrowed with obvious distaste, but he was able to control whatever response that had flung to the tip of his tongue. Snape smirked turning to address the class of the days lesson.  
  
XXX  
  
"Ahh...nothing like having two blooming youths to watch ponder their actions in my classroom." Vadania said watching the two young men exchange glares every now and then.  
  
"Are you calling us flowers?" Draco scoffed his icy blue eyes boring into Vadania's face. "I'm not speaking for Potter over there but I'm not gay." Draco jeered at Vadania and she laughed at the comment. Harry slid him a side long glance his anger tipping slightly in annoyance.  
  
"Nor did I imply it. Like I said in a way youth is like a flower growing and becoming beautiful in others eyes." Vadania said smiling broadly.  
  
"Whatever you say Professor." Draco drawled and leaned back in his chair stretching before returning to his essay. Before long Harry stood and carried the parchment to Vadania who smiled upon reading the results.  
  
"Great work Mr. Potter, in fact it's quite excellent. You proved each point with good examples. You may leave." She sighed, seeing her students' progress was more than heart warming. Draco stood and handed her his own waiting impatiently as Vadania read through it quickly.  
  
"Reasonably accurate Mr. Malfoy. You always surprise me on how you well you actually can do when you are either forced to do it or done on your own. It's no surprise you did well, but heed my words; it is not good to wear your pride so...threateningly. Even the supposed powerful fall in the end and have to lick their own wounds without the comfort of their true friends. Watch yourself Mr. Malfoy, I don't want to see such a promising student swallowed up by such mind throbbing instilled hate and anger. Now, off you go." She said a small smile on her face as she gazed at her students retreating back. Draco turned looking at Vadania cocky grin gone, brow raised and a half smile.  
  
"Good day Professor." He said sarcastically falling back into his regular self and Vadania grinned.  
  
"Good day Mr. Malfoy." She said shaking her head. "It's going to be a lot of work getting some of these students on the right track." She murmured as she took out her small book and opened to a clean page.  
XXX  
  
"We are to what?!" Vadania shouted but Snape clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Would you shut your bloody mouth?!" Snape hissed and she glared at him. "Everyone is going to entertain the Dark Lord with Wizard conflicts. He wishes to see who his most powerful are." He snapped his dark eyes looking into Vadania's silver ones to see her understanding. She nodded and he removed his hand with a curse.  
  
"..." Vadania sighed seeing the large crowd of Death Eaters crowded around each competitor in which fought with ferocity but left the loser living. She saw Snape go up several times, each emerging victorious with scratches and bruises. He stood next to her as they watched each fight and Vadania was surprised when her turn suddenly came but was issued with a challenger from none other than Belatrix.  
  
"Well you have better be saying your prayers Vadania..."Belatrix cackled annoyingly. "You're about to get that ass kicking I've been meaning to give you." She smirked and Vadania looked at her calmly. She was silent as they both walked to the center of the circle and stood surveying each other. ((Oh ho! Cat fight!)) "Why are you so silent? Afraid are we?" Belatrix smirked and suddenly took a step back. Vadania was looking at her a large smile on her face.  
  
"Riddikulus!" Vadania shouted causing Belatrix to look...well ridiculous with a gray old feathered hat and large yellow overcoat that had badges of different countries on it. "My, my Belatrix, you've been about now haven't you?" Vadania said and laughs can be heard from within the crowd. Snape looked surprised at the weird move Vadania had made and he turned his attention to her. Her hands were clenched in quiet restraint; her normally wide gray eyes were metallic silver and were now narrowed to slits. Her smile was cold and condemning. Her back was stiff but she forced a calm appearance.  
  
"Why y-you!!!" Belatrix fumed tearing the hat from her head and tossing it to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU!" She boomed raising her wand. "CRUCIO!" She screamed and Vadania fell to her knees in agony. Belatrix cackled with delight but stopped however when Vadania raised her head with a slight smile on her face.  
  
"Is that all that you can do?" Vadania spat while standing painfully. "CRUCIO!" She returned and Belatrix fell to her back writhing. She walked over to wear Belatrix was crying in agony and her jaw clenched. She stooped down as she sat up and placed her lips near Belatrixs ear. "That is what you get for sending us on the run around AND nearly getting us killed." She whispered icily and Belatrixs free hand dug into the ground in anger. "If you ever try that again...I will personally kill you." Vadania finished and Belatrix snapped throwing dirt in Vadania's eyes and pouncing on top of her, her hands wrapping around Vadania's throat.  
  
"Bloody bitch!" Belatrix said triumphantly as she squeezed Vadania's throat and watched as Vadania tried to clear the dirt from her eyes and pull at her hands at the same time. Finally seeing clearly Vadania rolled on top of Belatrix and punched her in the face. Belatrixs' nose began to bleed and her vision blurred as Vadania stood and moved form her form. Belatrixs' cleared slightly and she saw Vadania's now blood red eyes. She slid back blinking surprised seeing them silver again.  
  
"Conjunctivitus!" Vadania said and Belatrix's hands went to her eyes when her vision almost disappeared completely. She scrambled about trying to find her wand when Vadania was declared winner. Vadania reached into her cloak producing a small vial and stooped down in front of Belatrix her face solemn and regretful. "Here..." Vadania said handing Belatrix the vial. "This is my own potion for the curse. It should react quickly and you'll be good as new." Vadania explained and Belatrix hesitated before downing the liquid. At once she saw Vadania stooping in front of her and with a snarl she punched her in the jaw sending Vadania onto her back and a small book flew from her cloak and to Snape's feet without anyone noticing.  
  
"Humph!" The noise Belatrix made was barely audible and Vadania sat up a thin line of blood running from her mouth. She wiped it away with the back of her hand as she stood and muttered something under her breath. Snape looked down at his feet and saw the book he had caught Vadania with on few occasions and he stooped scooping it up and slid it into his own cloak without anyone noticing. Vadania nodded to the crowd and returned to Snape's side.  
  
'Maybe this has something she could be hiding...' He thought briefly before Voldemort stood and addressed the crowd.  
  
"This was truly an entertaining night! I thank you all my loyal followers for engaging in such quarrels as to amuse me. I am happy to announce that our efforts in destroying my opposition in this upcoming battle. I can now safely say through the demonstration of your strengths...we won't lose, especially with my new ingenious plan!" Voldemort said enthusiastically and a sweat drop ran down Vadania's head as the crowd cheered. "You will all be informed of your rolls and the plans soon...now go off and have a good rest!" He dismissed them all and Vadania sighed relieved. She followed Snape as he began to walk off and she looked up at the clear night sky. She shivered for the nights have become colder as the upcoming holidays drew closer.  
  
'So he has been planning for a long time...and for what Dumbledore has told me he knows of the prophecy. I have to warn Dumbledore so that he can make sure that Harry is placed in a safe place.' Vadania thought as she continued to walk placing her hands in her cloak. She froze in her spot.  
  
"NO!" She whimpered looking about and rummaging in all of her pockets and shaking her cloak. Snape turned around.  
  
"What in bloody hell are you doing?" Snape asked exasperated and she looked at him cheeks burning with the blush that appeared.  
  
'Oh by the gods! If someone finds it then... But I had it since I was a little girl.' Vadania thought her silver eyes tearing up. 'Well...maybe I left it at Hogwarts.' She thought biting her lip. Snape studied her expression carefully and he smirked inwardly.  
  
'So she is hiding something...and this little book has it all? Well I've hit the jackpot.' He thought and Vadania straightened.  
  
"Sorry bout that...lets go Severus!" She said placing a smile on her face and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Bloody dunderhead." He muttered and Vadania forced a laugh.  
  
XXX  
  
"Headmaster..." Vadania said knocking on the old wizards' door and entering cautiously.  
  
"Yes Vadi?" Dumbledore called and Vadania sat in the chair in front of his desk.  
  
"Voldemort is up to something...we have to find a place to hide Harry when the time comes, we need to hide his friends also. He might use them as leverage." Vadania said thoughtfully and Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Understood...is there anything else you wished to talk about?" Dumbledore asked and Vadania shook her head but paused as the door burst open. Their stood a handsome man with shoulder length dark hair his eyes narrowed and his breathing hard.  
  
"Sirius?!" Dumbledore muttered his eyes wide. The man nodded before collapsing onto the ground. Vadania had jumped to her feet her own eyes wide and she looked to Dumbledore.  
  
"He's alive?!" She whispered and Dumbledore had already moved to Sirius's side.  
  
"I-I oh...my." Dumbledore stammered before straightening and clearing his throat. "Do not tell anyone of this, especially Harry. This will definitely work to our advantage and raise his spirits when the time comes. We'll hide Harry and his friends with his godfather when the time comes." He repeated and Vadania nodded understanding. "I'll take him home and have him checked. Go now Vadi." He instructed and Vadania nodded once more before leaving the room calmly.  
  
XXX  
  
Vadania walked through the dark halls of Hogwarts thinking.  
  
'Well Sirius is back and that means...HARRY WILL BE HAPPY AGAIN!' She thought cheerfully and suddenly did a cartwheel in the hallway and giggled. She began to jog through the corridors and leapt up the stairs of her room briefly forgetting that her little book was missing.  
  
DUMDUMDUUUUUMM!!  
  
XXX  
  
Snape got to his room and taking off his cloak sat at his desk. He drank a bit of a potion he removed from one of his drawers and the cuts on his face and body disappeared slowly. Taking Vadanias book out he laid it onto his desk and sighed.  
  
'Well let's see what this is.' He thought as he opened it up to the first page. There written in bold black ink was 'Property of Vadania Kijo'. He flipped to the next page and found a drawing of himself scowling when he was attending Hogwarts. He stared blankly at the drawing and shook his head reading the words next to it.  
  
It's my first day in Hogwarts and I don't know what to expect. No one has tried to talk to me, but then again I guess I haven't tried to talk to them. I miss being home but I bumped into this kid when I was trying to figure out how to get to DADA. He seemed nice enough but soon called me a dimwit and to watch where I was going. I didn't know what to expect...a hello maybe? Or an excuse me? Dumbledore warned me that I wouldn't make friends to quick unless I put some effort. But considering what I am, how am I to be really treated? Would they throw rocks? Or tease me and cast spells? Well, that's nothing new now is it? lol  
  
I just have to keep to myself and smile.  
  
Snapes brow rose with the last words of the page. Riiight. He turned to the next few and found random sketches of Lilly.  
  
I met this beautiful nice girl today. I was in the library when she came and sat with me and passed notes. She's so nice...it's a wonder why all the guys are after her. Some of the guys always bug her and this boy named James interrupted us. He had flowers in his hand, and he tried to give them to Lilly but she refused at first. She was blushing so I guess she did like him. I spotted Snape watching her from afar at the exchange and could only guess that he liked her as well. It's no real wonder. I like the way he doesn't back down from the others when they tease him. But these days they've been going too far. He scowled at me when he caught me looking at him. Maybe I should tell him to talk to Lilly instead of being a knucklehead. I like him but if it'd cure his sour mood why not? I'm dressed like a boy, he wouldn't mind would he, if I tried to get him and Lilly to talk without insults. Ha! Yeah right, he'd probably kill me for even talking to him. Onto potions class!  
  
Snape blinked and reread the text. 'was it that obvious? But why don't I remember her from classes?' He thought briefly before flipping through more pages of the book pausing to look at more of the sketches she had drawn. The next page was one of Sirius.  
  
Sirius asked me if Lily ever spoke of James when she talked with me once in a blue moon. He punched me playfully in the arm saying that the girls must be flocking to meet me. Maybe wearing the boys' uniform wasn't wise? I shrugged. I told him that she spoke to me only to see how I was doing and fitting in. Nothing really about James. He kind of sighed and paused when he saw Snape walking down the hall. He got a wicked grin on his face and I knew there would be trouble for the cute Slytherin but what was it my business. I clenched my jaw and walked away but Sirius followed me for some reason. He asked why I never was in the boys' dormitory in Gryffindor and I shrugged again. This time he didn't press when two dolled up girls came up to him and started fawning. I nearly laughed at the ridiculous display but walked away and to the library with its vast expanse of books.  
  
Snapes jaw clenched slightly remembering that Sirius and James cornered him that day and had made him nearly eat soap when a teacher walked in. He shook his head and flipped the pages seeing Vadania's artwork increase considerably with each new entry. He paused of one of a Christmas tree.  
  
Dumbledore asked if I had made any friends. I paused briefly thinking of Lilly. Was she my friend? I nodded and he gave me some gold pieces to by presents. I left and came back with a present in mind for Lilly, Dumbledore, and chocolates for the Gryffindor but it was going to be an anonymous gift to them. I laughed as I wrapped Lilly's gift which I had bought a nice scarf. I bought Dumbledore a new robe. He's been such a wonderful father like figure but he hasn't been around much these days. I placed the chocolates in a bowl and snuck down to the boys dorm and placed it in there room. Then I went into the girls and placed a bowl there too. I felt like Santa Claus in a way. I went downstairs and sat in the window thinking of everyone. I bought a present for Snape but I knew that would be weird considering he would probably think I was a freak or something. I mean I hardly spoke to him and when he spoke to me it was mostly gruff mean spirited replies. Oh well, tomorrow is the day before Christmas and everyone will be leaving. I don't mind staying here alone.  
  
Snapes' brows raised is a frown. 'Gift?' He continued to flip through the pages and found his worst memory. Snape was in real trouble today! James, and his group were really trying to hurt him! Lilly had come and tried to help but Snape opened his mouth. Why couldn't he accept that ounce of help?! Lilly left and I watched in horror as they tried to pull down his pants with magic. What in the bloody hell was wrong with James? I couldn't stop myself when I stomped in their angrily and took out my wand expelling James's wand from his hand. He looked at me angrily and I thought I was really going to get it when jealousy sparked in them also. Oh gods! I ran as fast as I could and they all followed me the crowd gone having lost interest when Lilly turned down James. I tripped and my cloak had caught on a branch. I turned around when James had slammed me against the tree and punched me in the gut. He stood back and told the others to hold me. Sirius looked a bit worried and Lupin refused to have anything to do with it. When I had gotten my breath they had all froze. 'His eyes!' One murmured and I looked at them confused. James stepped back a bit but a firm resolve came into his eyes. I tried to run but he pulled my cloak and it tore off and that's when they found out I was a girl. The cloak was able to hide my frame but now...they all looked stricken but I took out my wand when one of them seemed to mutter vampere. Gods...if they new, I raised it and erased there memory of me at that brief time space and they fell to the ground asleep and unharmed. I grabbed my cloak and ran looking back at them but I had suddenly bumped into someone. It was Severus. I scrambled back when he cursed at my clumsiness and fearing he knew by the way his eyes looked over at the three I raised my wand and he fell to the ground softly as they did. I crawled up to his side and at that moment I hated what I was, and how childish people where. Maybe if I just left them alone they wouldn't have hurt me, but I had already did what I thought was best. The area was empty and I sighed as I looked down at Snape. I wondered if I would meet him again...any of them in the future. Or maybe I should stay locked up in my home. I hoped Severus would have what he wanted in the future, whatever made him happy. Then maybe I could see him smile like I have wished for these years I've been at Hogwarts. I looked around and stooped down kissing him on the cheek as a farewell...It was time for me to go after I had graduated and study alongside Dumbledore.  
  
Snape sat stricken. How had his memories of that time been so jumbled. And how could've Vadania done such a complicated spell so young and tweaked it enough to keep all of the rest of their memories intact? He shook his head and continued to leaf through the journal looking at the entries and found none that incriminated her in the past. He then began on the present.  
  
Dumbledore has explained to me that Voldemort has indeed not been dead. He has actually been becoming stronger and has planned to kill Harry Potter. I had been sitting at my table when he said that name. Potter. How long has it been since I had heard of Lilly and James' death. I had cried so long after that incident and had prayed for the safety of their son. I had vowed that I would watch over Harry and Dumbledore agreed explaining that Sirius his god father was dead. I couldn't believe how much loss this young boy had suffered and now his godfather has died?! I agreed with Dumbledore that I would watch over Harry and made my own promise to protect all those in Hogwarts. He laughed at my comment and I couldn't help but laugh too. It would be hard to take care of them all but I would try my best. Then he told me that I would have to accompany the potions teacher to Voldemort and find out information. I nodded but paused when he said the name of the potions teacher. 'Severus Snape' He said while leaving my home. I had nearly fallen off of my chair. I was going to see Severus again! I couldn't believe it. But when I had arrived at the meeting he was his old self! I couldn't help but notice his hair had gotten longer and his sneer was definitely less pleasant but he was alive and well as he could be. Lupin was there and from all their greetings it seemed that no one remembered me. I was relieved. But it seemed Severus, the now handsome devil, was very much reluctant to allow me to travel to with him to Voldemort. But with little persuasion from Dumbledore that changed.  
  
Snape rolled his eyes at the entry. He flipped through the pages and found a picture of himself scowling at Harry.  
  
Will these two ever get along? If they work together they will have more than a greater chance in defeating Voldemort whom I've found to be very irritating along with that bloody woman Belatrix. I swear I will kill her if she ever tried to do that again! I can't believe she nearly killed us both! I nearly had a heart attack seeing Snape lying there. Thank the gods that hard headed fool didn't get seriously injured. I wonder if before he found out what I was...if he actually felt something for me. But then again the bloody fool doesn't listen to reason. I'm probably going to end up dead by the time this ordeal is over. Harry seems to be doing better though his eyes are still sad whenever I see him. If only Snape could see the suffering that Harry has been through...that Harry isn't even close to James. It's more like Harry was the brighter side of Snape. Does that make sense? I mean that Harry and Snape both have a lot of similarities. Being bullied, and losing people they love. In a way since Snape was in love with Lilly, he did not only lose her to James, but she died later on. But then again I'm jumping to conclusions. Well I'm off to see Voldemort with Snape...something seems to be up.  
  
Flipping through the book Snape found nothing more and he shut it standing and moving to the bathroom.  
  
"Well that was definitely not what I was hoping for." Snape scowled and he undressed and showered. "She just makes basic, incorrect assumptions. She's nosy and I'm going to have to put her in her place." Snape scoffed as he moved into his bed. "Bloody fool, and she thinks she can bloody well tell me what to do." He snarled turning in.  
  
XXX  
  
"Oh it's snowing!!!" Vadania said running down the empty halls and outside. Everyone was gone on their holiday...leaving her to have time to relax without grading papers, or having to get medical assistance every other day they had to go to Voldemort whenever he called. She slipped and fell onto her rear, but laughed because the snow had gotten so high in so little time. She turned and fell backwards into the snow and made a snow angel. She stood to examine her work when she saw Harry watching shaking his head with her antics. "What? Can't a professor enjoy herself on Christmas day?" She laughed and Harry turned a bit pink. She picked up a little snow and threw a snow ball at him, hitting him right on the head. He laughed and picked up his own handful of snow and soon both had begun a snowball fight. She dodged a few but was struck in the shoulder and back and she gasped when she got a mouthful and choked.  
  
"Not bad Professor!" Harry laughed and she shook her head at his smiling face.  
  
"Ha! Ha!" I'll show you!" She said aloud and chased him around the snow covered ground. She gave up finally and sat down in the snow and fell back onto a large pile. Harry laughed and sat in front of her and relaxed his breathing hard.  
  
"So what did you get for Christmas Harry?" Vadania asked and Harry sat back looking behind her. But before she could turn she was suddenly pelted with snow balls.  
  
"Ron and Hermione." He laughed and Vadania rolled her eyes.  
  
"You little cheaters! NO fair!" Vadania shouted and they laughed sitting with them.  
  
"So Professor...why are you here on Christmas, if you don't mind my asking." Hermione asked and Vadania smiled.  
  
"Well the Headmaster is away on some business and I don't really have anything to do at home so I stayed here." Vadania yawned and dug in her cloak producing three small boxes and handed it to the trio. "Merry Christmas guys." Vadania said and they smiled taking each of their boxes in hand and opened them quickly.  
  
"Oh my!" Hermione gasped when she produced a small brooch that had the words ' amicitia' written on it. Harry and Ron both produced the same brooch from their own boxes.  
  
"What does it mean?" Harry asked confused and Vadanias' smile was gentle as she stood.  
  
"It means 'Friendship' in Latin. I see that your friendships are strong and these I hope will give you the same comfort and hope you give each other in times of good and bad." Vadania explained and Ron touched the silver brooch and wondered at the detail of the carved feather. Hermione stood and placed hers on, making sure it was secured steadfastly. She turned and her eyes where filled with tears.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Hermione said softly. Vadania nodded and watched as Ron and Harry did the same.  
  
"No problem! Now why don't you all go inside and warm yourselves up." She suggested and Hermione grabbed both the boys' hands in her own and led them inside laughing. Vadania stood watching where they had disappeared and decided to take a walk before she went inside. She twirled about in the snow and watched as the flurry became random flakes here and there. With a sigh she turned around and made a startled gasp when she saw Snape behind her, his demeanor colder than the snow. "What in the world are you doing out here?" She asked surprised and his brow rose in question.  
  
"Do I need permission to go outside Professor?" He asked sarcastically and Vadanias' large eyes widened.  
  
"No! Of course not! I thought that you would be somewhere else." She said flustered.  
  
"Well apparently not." He said before scowling at the woman's clothing. "You're going to freeze to death with all that with snow on you." He muttered and Vadania's jaw dropped in surprise. Was Snape actually concerned of her welfare? The cold blooded Potions Professor cared? His scowl deepened at the shock on Vadania's face. "What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" He snarled and Vadania smiled, the corners of her mouth tipped up slowly.  
  
"How about you warm me up then?" She joked.  
  
"Bloody woman! Go freeze to death off of Hogwarts!" Snape snapped turning but froze when they both suddenly heard a scream. With a curse they both headed off in the direction and soon found a dead bug like creature amongst the friends. Vadania shooed them away from the creature as she stooped down and saw that it was dead.  
  
"What happened?" She asked raising her head to regard them. "And who screamed?" She added and Harry along with Hermione looked at a blushing Ron. "..."  
  
"We had come back out to bring you a mug of hot chocolate since you hadn't arrived back yet when this...thing had nearly attacked Ron." Hermione said continuing to describe what had happened. Vadania continued to study the creature as Snape silently stood looking at the teens.  
  
"Did you provoke this creature?" Snape asked snidely and that earned him a scowl from all the three friends.  
  
"Of course not!" Harry spat and within a few seconds both he and Snape were toe to toe glaring at one another.  
  
"Look...there's something weird about this insect like creature." Vadania said softly and Snape sneered at Harry before stooping down and joining her. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked over her shoulder as she prodded the exoskeleton and it moved easily with her gloved hand. "It was almost pliable so that it could twist its body which way it wanted in almost the smallest of places and be able to get its victim with a stab of its forelegs or even a sting of its stinger." She said as she grabbed a hold of her wand and moved to tap its head. "How did it die?" She asked.  
  
"It just fell into the snow after Ron had ducked and well...keeled over." Harry said his brows raised in confusion.  
  
"Well that's we-!" Vadania stopped mid sentence when the insects stomach lurched upwards and some object flew out. Her left hand shot out automatically and with a hiss she clutched it to her. With a growl she tapped the larger insect with her wand and it disappeared but her left hand hung useless at her side.  
  
"What was that?!" Harry asked worriedly and she waved him off her cloak hiding her hand from view.  
  
"Nothing. A bit of a...implosion at its last moment of existence." She said waving them off. "Now go inside and occupy yourselves while I check for any more of these...insects." She said quickly and they hesitated before complying. Vadania stayed on her knees watching them leave before she reached for her left hand and brought it out to see a smaller version of the insect now dead stinger and claws in her hand. She tapped it with her wand, relieved when it disappeared, and she kept herself from howling with the fire like pain that shot through her hand and arm.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Snape scowled as he looked at her hand. "Why isn't it healing?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I think it had poison in its stinger." She mumbled and Snape looked at her to see if she was serious but nearly rattled the woman when he saw she was.  
  
"Well come on then, I'll find something for that insects poison in my potions book since it has a section on insects." He barked and Vadania nodded before standing. She followed behind Snape before she shook her head slightly trying to dispel the cloud that had settled in her mind. She stumbled a bit but stayed close behind him as he climbed down stairs and through dark hallways.  
  
"If there was enough poison in that small insect to do make me so lightheaded and pained...imagine if it had gotten the youths that had encountered the larger one." She mumbled. She began to shiver slightly as she removed the damp glove on her hand and found her hand was reddened and there was blood on the palm. She looked at the stinger and she moved to pull it out but a hand stilled her own.  
  
"Don't touch it. I'll get that potion right now and pull it out myself." He growled and she briefly wondered how she had been placed in a seat. The cloud in her mind didn't clear but the stinging had increased and she winced as it seemed to pulse. Her vision was more than blurred and she felt somewhat helpless sitting wherever she was. She sighed shutting her eyes tight and cupping her left hand in her right. She rested her chin onto her chest and nearly jumped when she felt a hand grasp her chin and tilt her head back while peeling one eyelid open with the other hand. She heard a grunt and her brows rose as her chin fell back against her chest.  
  
pop  
  
Vadania's head was lifted again and her mouth opened. A retched tasting liquid was poured into her mouth and she swallowed it. Within a few minutes she could lift her head unaided and look about. Her heart leapt into her chest when she saw only a cloudy dark room. She squinted and it cleared and she moved to stand but found herself too weak.  
  
"Goody." She muttered sarcastically. 


	6. Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Date, and muggle night life lol.

be warned that 'stuff' actually happens in this one and there is an actual explanation on the bottom about one snippy character so that people don't kill me...'points to title'. Date and Muggle Night Life, so if this chapter has a bit of 'ahem' things and you don't like it. Too bad, I warned you.

"Goody." Vadania muttered sarcastically after she had found she was too weak to stand in the large classroom the potions teacher instructed in and looked at the closest door longingly. She sighed looking down at her slowly healing hand and noticed that the sting had left a scar. The burning and pulsing had stopped and she smiled gratefully before she heard a noise. "Snape?" She called out and she turned her head to look behind her. Snape stood gazing out the window apparently waiting for her to move. His brows rose however when he noticed she hadn't stirred from his desk and he moved around the chair and stooped down to look at her. He wasn't surprised to see her eyes were still blood red.

"You need blood." He stated and Vadania blinked.

"No I don't...I didn't bleed that much...did I?" She asked unsure and he looked at her quietly.

"Well...considering the fact that you're a bloody vampere and you couldn't withstand the poison of the Wasbe, which is considerably powerful from what I had read in my potions book, it seems it worked considerably against your system from that small sting and weakened you along the point of no longer being able to heal quick enough without losing a considerable amount of blood." He said evenly before coming to a decision. "I don't know that spell Dumbledore had studied but...you can have some of my blood."

"NO." Vadania said abruptly as soon as the words had left his mouth. "There are consequences from taking a person's blood that I'd doubt you would want to agree with considering their would then be a strong connection between me and you." She said while standing shakily and moving towards the door. She moved past his desk using the wood as a brace and had reached the door when a hand went to her shoulder stopping her.

"Then how would you professor, miss nosey, be strong enough to protect Mr. Potter and his companions if you yourself can not defend them? What would you do if the Dark Lord suddenly appeared and attacked them when Dumbledore is not able to help you with that spell and I for some weird reason struck down?" Snape snapped and Vadania's shoulders slumped a bit. They squared however and she turned to argue but was suddenly pressed back against the door as Snape suddenly kissed her. She gasped and was shocked as Snapes' tongue delved into her mouth and explored every inch causing her knees to weaken and she leaned against him. He broke the kiss and lifted her chin to look at her lidded blood red eyes. "Just do it." He said evenly and pressed her mouth against his neck.

He had opened his collar and Vadania hesitated before sinking her fangs into his throat. She felt him wince but one arm slid around her waist as she drank. She pulled back when she had taken a safe amount and her eyes filled with tears. She began to shiver more from her damp clothing and she pulled away.

"You...I can't believe I just drank your blood." She muttered now quite aware of what she had done. Snape could feel her torment and suddenly shivered a bit.

_Is this what she meant by connection? _He thought as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her. _Her eyes are back to normal too. That's a good sign._ He thought briefly before he scowled at her.

"It had to be done. Stop being..." He stopped when he suddenly saw her turn and gag.

_I drank his blood...how could I have done that?! I'm in love with the bloody fool and I just drank his blood._ She thought as she started to shiver more and wrapped her arms around herself. Snape was stunned at the thoughts that had run into his head. She reached for the knob and his hand shot out holding the door closed. He felt her beginning to panic and he scowled down at her.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He asked angrily and she looked up at him confused.

"What?" She asked brows raised her large gray eyes looking at him perturbed.

"Would you calm down? You only took my blood because I offered it to you in order for you to do your job." He said in a low tone so that she calmed a bit. She looked at him her eyes softening as they trailed over his face. He felt his heart jump a bit as she leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Thank you." She murmured and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He grunted and wrapped his own arms around her waist.

"Are we interrupting something?" Vadania and Snape let go of each other abruptly and she turned around to see Sirius and Dumbledore looking at them quite amused. Vadania's cheeks were ablaze but she stopped short seeing Snape nearly fall over with surprise.

"...Y-you're alive?!" He asked incredulously a scowl on his face.

"And kicking!" Sirius nodded. "Though I have a feeling that you had not missed me Severus." Sirius grinned and Snape snarled at him.

"Of course not...it was much quieter without you." Snape scoffed and Sirius looked at him pout in place. He looked at Vadania however and the grin returned.

"And look...we received a new member to replace me? I'm hurt. But strangely not a lot..."He said grinning his gave traveling over Vadania's sodden form and she scowled drawing the cape around herself.

"You were always the ladies man." She grumbled before brightening up. "Though I am glad that Harry won't be in his depression now that you are back."

"You know we can't inform Harry of Sirius yet Professor Vadania." Dumbledore said evenly and Vadania nodded but the smile was still there. His eyes held a bit of mischief in them. "Have you been playing out in the snow?" He asked knowingly and Vadania's blush deepened.

"Yes...I was playing with Harry and his companions." She paused. "There was this insect that attacked them...it was called a..."

"Wasbe. They, the children, of course are alive and 'kicking.'" Snape continued with a glare at Sirius.

ACHOO!Everyone looked at Vadania who shrugged.

"I think you should go and change Professor, before you catch cold." Dumbledore said concerned and Vadania scowled.

"You know I can't catch a cold...it's impossible." She muttered and Dumbledore gave her a dark look.

"Unless you want me to warm you up." Sirius added and Vadania blushed.

"No thank you...I'll go check on the teens also." She said moving through the door nearest her and left.

XXX

Vadania was definitely in a great mood for the following few days of vacation. She was happy that grouchy Snape was still himself though he was working a lot in his potions class making new batches of potions and organizing his lessons while Hermione along with Ron had come for extra help and advice for DADA. Until of course Harry had to leave to his Uncle's house for the last two days. Her eye twitched on her recollection of the couple. Her mood was so twisted she had nearly botched a potion she had created for her CC curse (from previous chap). She sighed.

_It wouldn't hurt to go check on him would it? I mean those damned Dursleys...I'll come right back if everything's ok!_ She thought as she placed the vial into her pouch and bit her lip in thought. She moved to the door of the classroom.

"That would not be a good idea...not to mention it is quite meddlesome." Snape stated from where he was sitting. She looked at him and her eyes widened.

"You can hear my thoughts? When did this start?" She asked quickly and he shrugged.

"Just a few minutes ago." He lied and Vadania sighed.

"Well, I'm going anyway. I mean it's a good idea! Dumbledore would understand that I was just checking up on him." She paused when an idea hit her. "How about you join me!!! It would be great to see the muggles busying around! And I can even take you on a tour!" She said running up to him and taking his hand and attempted to pull him towards the door.

"No." Snape said with a scowl though he was definitely intrigued. Vadania's brows rose pleadingly as she continued to tug on his hand before he finally sighed in defeat. "My guess is that you wont leave me be until we both go correct." He stated flatly and Vadania nodded vigorously. "Fine."

XXX

Vadania looked down at herself and nodded at her long sleeved black turtle neck and blue jeans with boots so that she didn't slide around in the snow. She placed a medium black waterproof coat over it and moved to the door and opened it to see where Snape was standing. She tilted her head looking at his flowing robes and tugged on a lock of his hair.

"Handsome as you are in your robes you realize you're going to have to change into practical muggle clothing." She said and his eyes narrowed. "Oh come on it's just for two days..." She paused before she took out her wand. She flicked her wrist and within a minute his clothes morphed into black slacks and a black long sleeved shirt under a black leather trench coat with a pair of black comfortable shoes. She blinked.

"Not bad..." He muttered placing his hands in the trench coat pocket and nodded.

"Couldn't you think of some other color?" She asked shaking her head but pleased with the outcome. "Well then let's go!" She cheered.

XXX

"Well then...let's go out and check on him later." Vadania said her eyes a cloudy gray as her own thoughts came and went. "Have you been out to a movie? Or to a dance club or bar?" She asked rapidly as she took him by the sleeve and dragged him down the street. Snape shook his head at each mentioned item and Vadania turned to look at him with a stunned look. "Then let's go!"

XXX

She quickly hailed a cab and within a few minutes they were off on their way to a theater. She dug through her book bag and took out a few dollars to pay the cab and taking out her credit card she ordered tickets for a horror flick. She paid for snack and went straight to a theatre where she sat down in a center row with Snape to her right. She peered at him and saw that he was genuinely confused at what was going to happen. He looked about as more people came and sat all around so that the theatre was filled.

"This is a theatre where you can watch all kinds of movies! Today I thought Resident Evil would be good. You watch it all on the big screen up front against the wall and it also shows previews for other movies." She whispered into his ear quietly and he nodded though she doubted he understood. The lights went out and the screen lit up. Snape stiffened in his seat but relaxed slightly when Vadania laughed quietly and he scowled at her. She pointed at the screen and she blinked after awhile when he almost withdrew his wand. She shook her head 'no.' "This is all fake, Severus...if it was real everyone would be running around wildly." She whispered into his ear once more and he turned his head to look at her. She sat back blushing and raised her soda for him to drink. He took it and sipped at it as he watched his eyes widening every now and then. He glanced at Vadania who wore a grave expression on her face as she watched when the male was placed in the genesis project.

"It's not real remember Vadania." He whispered his lips brushing against her ear. She stiffened in her seat and glanced at him as he sat back and watched the ending of the movie. The lights went back on and everyone began to exit. "That's it? That's the ending? Where is the bloody rest?" Snape fumed and Vadania laughed.

"This type of movie is going to be a series...the next movie hasn't come out yet so it gives the people an idea of what to imagine and hope for in the next." She explained leading him out. He shook his head angrily.

"Well I want to see the end of that." He muttered and Vadania couldn't help but laugh again.

"Actually that was based on a playing game...so there might, I'm not quite sure, but might be more than a sequel." She added and he looked at her confused.

"Game? Like quiditch?" He asked and Vadania shook her head.

"Not quite. It's more of a RPG game. But you have to play it on a screen at home. We'll stop by my apartment to show you later on." She said with a laugh and he nodded.

"Good." He muttered and allowed himself to be dragged about.

XXX

"Well this is what you call a dance club/bar." Vadania said as they sat down at a table. "And well it's obvious for what it's for." She laughed. "Do you want an alcoholic beverage or a club soda?" She asked and his brow rose.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" He asked a smirk on his face. Her face turned red as she shook her head rigorously.

"Of course not!" Vadania said but paused when she saw him smirking. "Ha ha real funny Snape." She said before she ordered both drinks. She sipped hers as she watched the people dancing and she suddenly took Snape's hand. He made to protest but Vadania had already pulled him onto the dance floor. "It's real easy just follow my lead ok." She said as she placed his hands on her hips and danced closely like the other people on the dance floor. Snape followed with grace and her smile widened. "See...and look at all the women looking at you." She whispered but he only glanced down at her. There was a lopsided grin on his face and Vadania's heart jumped. He pulled her closer and she blushed as he bent his head down, brushing his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips and they continued to dance for a long while. Vadania wanted to sit when she noticed everyone was doing the grind but Snape peered around curiously.

"What dance is that?" He asked and Vadania bit her lip. "Uh...that's called the grind." She mumbled and he sneered.

"Teach me." He said with a smirk and Vadania hesitated before nodding when she noticed a few woman looking for a way to cut in and dance with Snape. Vadania blush darkened when they started to dance and her already erratic breathing became heavy as his waist was placed firmly against hers. She gasped when she felt his breath against her neck and she felt him chuckle. His breathing was as heavy as hers though and her eyes became lidded.

XXX

Snape decided he liked the grind the best as they continued to dance to the song. He felt a burst of pleasure as Vadania back brushed against his lower abdominal area and he laughed when her breath caught. He pulled her closer and bent his head to kiss the little skin that was exposed on her neck. He felt her pulse quicken and he smirked when he felt her hands that had been placed over his own tightened its grip. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and he nibbled on her ear.

_That feels so good..._He heard Vadania's thought as his breath washed over the side of her face. He heard her grumble with disappointment when the song ended and she was able to sit down. He hid a grin but watched as she excused herself, her usual pale cheeks now red.

"I have to go to the ladies room." She said with a smile.

"Now that the cat has gone away, it's time for the mice to play." One woman murmured as she took a seat next to Snape who looked at her brow raising. "Hello good looking. How is your night so far?" She asked her eyes wandering over him with no hesitation or modesty. "How about we ditch your lady friend so that you and I can have a real party." The busty woman invited.

"I don't think so muggle." He sneered hoping that she would leave but she stayed there.

"But why not? Don't I look much more appetizing?" She said with a mock pout ignoring his comment and he smirked. Vadania arrived at the table and blanched when she saw the woman.

"Do you know this woman?" She asked and Snape shook his head. Her brow rose as she took his hand and led him away. "Man...do you have a fan club now?" She asked and Snape smirked.

"No...she was a bit to provocative if you ask me." Snape said evenly and Vadania rolled her eyes as she retrieved their coats.

"We might as well head over to my place so that I can show you what video games are and then we can check on Mr. Potter." Vadania said with a large smile as he nodded.

XXX

Vadania sighed when they reached her studio apartment. She pulled off her boots as she entered the doorway and took both of their coats. She then moved to the closest switch and flicked it on to find her apartment neat and clean. She watched as Snape sat on the couch and she went into the kitchen and retrieved two cans of root beer soda. She handed one to him and moved to the front of her television where she opened a bottom compartment and pulled out a PS2. She turned the game on as well as the TV and unrolled two controllers. She sat next to Snape and started the game.

"It's almost like the movie." He mused and Vadania laughed.

"Yep! It actually was created before the movie. There are other types of games if you want to try them." She said handing him a controller and he began to play. Vadania yawned looking at her watch and stood turning off the light. She sat back down and watched as Snape tried to play certain levels and gave him hints on how to beat specific creatures. Her eyes drifted shut before she slumped onto her side on the couch. Snape looked over at her to ask how to destroy the present creature but found she had dosed off.

"...can't have that can we?" He smirked brushing back a strand of hair from her face and leaning forward. "Vadania...I need help killing this creature." He breathed into her ear and she shivered slightly. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at him drowsily.

"What kind of creature is it?" She asked.

"It's a chimera." He said and she blinked.

"There is no chimera in that game." She muttered sitting up and she found herself being kissed. She relaxed into him and the kiss became passionate his tongue delving deeply into her mouth. Her breath was heavy when the kiss was broken and he nibbled on her bottom lip. She laid back making him bend over her and continue to kiss her. She left a trail of soft kisses along his jaw and down his neck before she kissed his healed bite tenderly. He moved on top of her and she assisted him on pulling her turtleneck off and he brushed his lips down her throat and over her collar bone. He nipped her there and she gasped as his hand ran down her sides and rested on one thigh while the other unlatched her bra.

"Severus..." She groaned and he grinned. She tugged on his shirt and pulled it off running her hands up over his abdomen and along his back.

"I liked that dance..." He murmured against her lips.

"Which dance?" She asked and moaned when he ground his member against her.

"The grind." He grinned.

XXX

Vadania lay on top of Snape when they had finished her head resting on his chest and the couch cover pulled over them both. Her eyes were heavy as she looked up at Snape who was dozing. She smiled kissing him gently and laid her head back down and fell asleep. Snape's arms tightened around Vadania his eyes opening slightly. He nuzzled her head affectionately as she slept a smile on his lips before he fell back sound asleep.

XXX

"Come on Snape...wake up." Vadania said as she lifted her upper body and looked down at him. She had woken up on her bed still in the same position when they had fallen asleep. She nudged him and sighed when he didn't move. Smiling she bent her head down and kissed him and immediately got a lazy response. She pulled back laughing and found him opening one eye and peering at her.

"Do I have to wake up?" He muttered with a scowl and Vadania wondered briefly how he could scowl when he had just woken up. She nibbled on his collar bone and he groaned.

"Yes, you have to wake up and by the feel of it...it seems part of you is already awake." She said with a grin and he sneered.

"Well, we'll just remedy that now won't we?" He smirked and Vadania was pulled down on top of him. He kissed her roughly and pulled the covers over the both of them.

XXX

Vadania hummed as she finished cooking breakfast and served it to Snape.

"Eat up! We have to go check on Mr. Potter and see if he's fairing well before he has to return tonight." She said with cheer and Snape dried his hair with a towel. He glanced at her and yawned.

"How is it your awake?" He grumbled crankily before drinking some of the coffee in his mug. "Oh..." He muttered as he felt the caffeine go to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter ended 9 pages. o! Yay! The previous chapter was twelve by the way and I feel proud. I hope you like the other chapter though I feel it must've been boring and this one I know will make BratPrincess laugh her head off because she finds this kind of stuff funny doncha? lol Don't worry Snape is staying the sarcastic, pissy, and sometimes cold...well actually a lot of times cold adult that he is though he's a lot more comfortable around Vadania.

Next Chapter 6: Trouble . ' and Injuries '


	7. Chapter6

Chapter 6: Trouble . ' and Injuries '

Vadania adjusted and buttoned her jacket closed as they neared the Dursleys home and she was stunned when the door was opened and Harry was flung out. Vernon stood over Harry threateningly and Vadania all but ran forward and pushed him away from the teen.

"What in the gods name is wrong with you attacking this poor young man?" She questioned and Vernon glared at her.

"You would do the same if you new what he was Mister. Now if you'd be minding your business I won't consider charging you with assault." He said snidely but took a step back when she helped Harry to his feet and glared at him.

"Go ahead you fat bloke. Charge me for whatever. But if you touch this boy one more time I will personally teach you a lesson." She said evenly as she placed Harry behind herself and watched as Petunia and Dudley come out of the house listening to the commotion.

"Are you going to let him talk to you that way dad?" Dudley asked and Vernon looked at the boy quieting him as his face grew as red as a beet.

"Of course not." He grumbled he said moving forward and swinging his arm at Vadania. She moved to stop it but Snape stepped in and blocked the blow. There was a unrecognizable look on his face as he stared down Vernon who had backed away from them sputtering.

"They are like Harry." He whimpered and Snape sneered pleased with the look of fear on their faces.

"Damned muggles." He muttered and Dudley looked at him confused.

"What's a muggle?" He whispered and Petunia scoffed.

"We are." She stated. Harry had a dazed look on his face as Vadania checked him over. He had a bruise on one cheek and a bloody nose that she quickly placed a cloth to. His glasses were hanging from his face askew and his hair was more ruffled than usual.

"We're taking him with us." Vadania said looking up at Snape who nodded. He looked to the Dursleys and taking out his wand he jerked his head to the inside of the house.

"You all go inside; we are going to get Potter's things." He said icily and they scrambled inside. Looking around he saw it was still clear and he waited patiently for Vadania to help Harry inside and closed the door behind them. Snape stood inside by the door while Vadania sat Harry on a chair and went upstairs to Harry's room where she stuffed clothes quickly into his cases and took his owl and placed it on top of the pile. She took out her wand and closed her eyes she muttered a spell and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. She hurried back downstairs and using her wand she said another spell taking away the pain that Harry was in.

"Professor?" He murmured and Vadania nodded. "What are you doing here?" He asked confused as she cleaned the rest of the blood from his nose.

"Me and Severus were in town and decided to check up on you, and seeing how inhospitable this place is we're taking you with us." She said with a grin and Harry looked over at Snape his green eyes wide with disbelief. Snape regarded him calmly though inside he was raging with anger and confusion. His anger rose however when he saw the bruises and cuts he had received. He looked at the Dursleys who shrunk back at his cold glare. His eyes landed on Petunia however and he sneered.

"It's a wonder how your Lilly's sister. No regards for her child, instead abuse and hate. Your worst than backstabbing rats. Maybe I should turn you all into piglets?" He pondered aloud. Petunia sputtered angrily and Dudley hid behind his father.

"Excuse me?! How dare you threaten us!!!" She said her voice coming to a high pitch.

"And how dare you beat my student. I take that back, you've got Lilly's fire but not one ounce of compassion for those with you but yourself, your worthless biased husband, and your smoke breathed ugly son." He spat and Petunia's jaw dropped. She looked at her son who blinked with surprise.

"It's not true mum! He's lying!" He said in a small voice and Vadania looked up at the fool.

"Liar am I?" Snape said his eyes narrowing dangerously. It was one thing to beat his students. It was another to can him a bloody liar. "I can smell it from here." He spat turning to help Harry up and assist him to the door. Vadania looked at the family shaking her head.

"And here I was hoping your were a loving family...some things never change. You are all heartless fiends." Vadania said sadly when Harry and Snape had left the house. "You're worse than a damned dementors." She sighed as she left the house. Petunia looked stricken at the comment and her husband and son looked at her.

XXX

"Here let's fix you up..." Vadania said after she had flipped through one of her books and found the spell required to heal Harry. She sat on her sofa next to him and smiled when the bruise vanished and the cuts disappeared. "There, much better!" She said with a grin and Harry smiled.

"Thank you Professor..." He looked at his hands embarrassed. "I'm sorry you had to see that." He said quietly and Vadania smiled knowingly.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. But my question is why hadn't you told Dumbledore about what they do to you?" Vadania asked and Harry shrugged.

"Everyone expects me to be perfect since I was the one who survived...it's not something you go around telling everyone about." He explained and briefly dreaded that Snape knew. Snape looked at Harry from where he was leaning.

_'That's exactly what I had thought...but that still doesn't give you the right to keep it to yourself. You're not the perfect child to withstand Voldemort and an abusive family._' He thought angrily but refused to say that himself. He wasn't going to go all mushy for the boy but he did understand what he was going through. Not to mention he wasn't going to lose his image of a tough potions master. Vadania looked at Snape a grin on her face when she heard his thoughts and he scowled.

"Would you like something to eat Harry before we leave for the train?" She asked lightly and Harry hesitated before nodding. "Don't worry I'm not that bad of a cook." She heard Snape snort at that comment and she fixed him with a glare. "I'm not!" She growled and he stayed quiet. She left into the kitchen leaving Snape to watch Harry.

XXX

Vadania looked out from the kitchen to find that Harry and Snape were locked in combat on her Tenchu Wrath of Heaven game. Harry was laughing as he chased Rikimaru with the chibot while sending bombs after him. Snape scowled and yelled something along the lines of 'Can't you use something else?' Vadania smiled at the scene before she brought the lunch into the room.

"Here it is! Rice and stir fry." She said handing each a plate. Snape glanced down at it before his brow rose and he sniffed the good aroma. Harry had already dug in without hesitation and was smiling with delight. Snape seeing that Harry hadn't dropped dead took a small bite and found it was edible. She scowled at his display. "Breakfast wasn't that bad." She muttered and he smirked. "Besides this is one of the dishes I can cook real well." She sighed and moved back into the kitchen. Harry came in moments later and handed her his plate which she washed and placed it in the rack to dry. She moved to wash the frying pan but jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She relaxed however when she felt a kiss being placed on her cheek.

"Food wasn't bad." Snape snickered and Vadania elbowed him in the side.

"Well apparently, you're not dead." She grumbled as she continued to wash the pan. She felt his chest rumble with laughter and she smiled. "Go watch Harry and get your ass kicked by him again." She said with a grin when he snorted with distaste.

"He didn't face me fair and square so it doesn't count." He said as Vadania turned off the sink and flicked the water from her hands.

"Excuses, excuses. Since when did a Slytherin potions master concern himself with something 'fair and square'?" Vadania breathed and Snapes arms tightened around her. He turned her around and kissed her roughly his eyes narrowed. She blushed at the sudden onslaught but they broke away when they heard a crash in the living room. She quickly turned and ran out the door to find a dementor in the room nearing Harry. Her eyes widening she ran forward and scooped up Harry before raising her wand and yelling, "Expecto Patronum!" A wolf appeared from her wand and advanced on the dementor slowly that started to drift backwards. She looked at Snape and ran with him to the door and down the stairs of her apartment. She closed her eyes concentrating and yelled out "Apparate!"

XXX

Vadania sat Harry comfortably in a seat across from herself and Snape. She placed a cool hand on his forehead and sighed to find he had no fever but just slept. She collapsed into her seat as the train began moving and she placed her face in her hands.

"He's alright...gods that was close." She muttered into her hands. She peered at Harry as his chest rose and fell rhythmically and a feeling of relief finally appeared. She sat back and looked out the window to her right to find that they were all well on their way to Hogwarts. She had to stifle a laugh when she remembered the confused expressions that people directed at her as she carried Harry.

"I'm beginning to think this boy has to much bad luck today." Snape scowled and Vadania leaned against his arm.

"Hopefully that's the last of his bad luck..." She murmured as her eyes drifted shut. Snape rested his own head against hers knowing well that a good deal of essence had been drained from her when she had apparated all three of them away from her home and in the station. He took out his wand and within a minute everyone was wearing their robes for Hogwarts. Snape looked out the window bitterly as the train rattled every now and then. He had a bad feeling that Harry's luck wasn't about to change. He turned his head to inspect the teen and his eyes fell on the scar on his forehead. His eyes darkened as thoughts ran through his head and he wondered briefly when Voldemort would plan to attack the Potter teen.

'_He's only just begun by sending that dementor._'

XXX

Vadania's lashes fluttered against her cheek as she became aware she was no longer in the train. She sat up abruptly and looked about her eyes focusing on her surroundings to find that she was in Hogwarts. She put a hand to her head and looked about to find Snape asleep in a chair next to her and Harry was behind him resting on his own medic bed. She slipped out of the bed and placed her feet on the cold stone floor looking around the room finding this to be the medical ward and soon found Pomfrey standing in the doorway.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Professor...you should be resting." Madame Pomfrey said with a whisper and Vadania shook her head.

"I'm much better, but how is Harry?" She asked quietly and Madame Pomfrey smiled.

"He's a strong young man. He should be good as new by tomorrow's classes." Pomfrey whispered. Vadania nodded relieved and watched as Pomfrey checked him once more and left the room. Vadania looked at the uncomfortable way Snape was resting and shook him awake gently.

"Wake up Severus, you can go to your room and sleep now." She whispered and Snape's eyes opened groggily before he straightened and stood. He looked down at Harry and adjusted his cloak before turning back to Vadania.

"He's going to be just fine. Madame Pomfrey said he'll be as good as new by tomorrow's classes." She whispered to him and he smirked.

"I knew as much. I don't think anything could kill that boy." Snape muttered and walked to the door with Vadania. Vadania looked back into the room before moving into the dark hall. She removed her wand from her pocket and was with shoes as she treaded down the halls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Cutting this chapter short! Got some ideas to play around with so...yeah! runs about wildly

Next chapter's name still to be decided. sigh lmao


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Plan and a heartfelt realization. Another explicit chapter. lol

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I hope Harry will get some peace after this is all over and done with." Vadania murmured as they neared her room. Snape remained quiet but Vadania could tell he was hiding his thoughts carefully. "Thank you for getting us both to the infirmary."

"It was nothing." Snape said shrugging.

"Ah! I've never pictured you the modest type." Vadania grinned and Snape rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't have used so much essence in the first place you dunderhead." Snape sneered and Vadania smiled softly. "Here you are." He said evenly stopping in front of the door. Before she could reply he caught her chin and tilted her head up to meet his lips. It was a bruising, blood heating kiss that sent Vadania swooning before he pulled away. "Don't ever do anything that stupid again." He scowled and placing one last kiss on her now swollen lips he turned and disappeared into the dark hallway leaving Vadania stunned.

XXX

"I'm sure you all had a nice vacation so let's start off on the right foot class." Professor McGonagall said as she walked about the classroom." Today we will be changing dangerous creatures into more harmless ones. This will prepare you all in case you find yourself in a compromising position with a insect or beast." She explained looking at Harry and company pointedly. "Hands away from your desks." She warned and after a brief moment a large colorful centipede appeared in the cage on every single one of their desks. She wrote the directions on the board before turning back to the class. "Get to work!"

XXX

"How are you feeling Harry?" Ron asked as they walked into the dining area and sat.

"I'm feeling fine Ron." Harry said rolling his eyes skyward.

"He's only asked because you look so pale…" Hermione said carefully. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing 'Mione. I'm just hungry." Harry said with a grin while he took a bite of the sandwich he picked up.

"Well…if you need to talk, you know we are here for you Harry." Hermione finished before she began to eat.

"I know, thanks guys." Harry smiled convincingly before he returned to his thoughts. _'I wonder how they would react if they found out that I actually played a video game with Professor Snape and nearly was killed by a Dementor.'_ He smiled to himself as he drank a sip of his juice.

XXX

"Damn…back to a poor nights sleep." Vadania murmured and Snape grinned as they neared their destination. He could feel Vadanias' anger rise as Belatrix came into view but when he turned to look at her he was confused to see a polite smile on her pink lips.

"My lord wishes to see you both." Belatrix scowled and Vadanias' brow rose as they followed her to his 'throne room.'

"Good evening my Lord." Snape and Vadania said in unison and bowed. Voldemort nodded to them both.

"Good evening. I called you both here to tell you that the time draws ever nearer for my revenge and all of our long awaited success. I called you both here to warn you to be prepared for when the battle comes I want all my followers present." He said almost mechanically and dismissed them both. When they were a long distance away Vadania scowled and looked at Snape.

"The supposed 'war' wont be for along while by the way he was speaking. AND it seems the arse isn't going to say anything new to anyone about his plan but the bitch and whoever else." Vadania sighed and Snape nodded agreeing.

"Yes, it seems he's not taking any chances on this one." Snape said before pausing when he saw Vadania stop short and turn around. She sucked in a breath her eyes narrowing agitatedly and he turned to see Belatrix walking towards them. He placed on a blank mask as he studied Belatrix and knew she was there to rile Vadania up.

"Oh hello Vadania…Severus…" Belatrix said an ugly smile on her face as she stepped to Snape's side and grabbed his arm. "Such a fine evening, is it not?" She asked airily looking up at Severus with a growing smile when she caught Vadania bristling.

"Excuse me Belatrix." Vadania said with a sudden bright smile but Snape could here the string of curses running in her mind. His brow rose as he looked at her.

'And you're going to leave ME with her alone!' He thought curiously. 'You wouldn't be that cruel…'

"Excuse me as well." Snape voiced and disengaging her grasp from his arm he turned continuing the walk with Vadania. "It's quite late and we both need to be well rested for the Dark Lord." He threw over his shoulder and after a few moments Belatrix disappeared into the night apparently thinking she had won. He turned his head to look at Vadania and saw a blush that had suddenly appeared on her cheeks when she had started to laugh.

"Now what in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He asked with a sneer his eyes, though dark, were warm as the musical laugh continued.

"I thought I had been the only one to disdain that 'thing' in the area." She grinned and he saw that the canines in her mouth had sharpened considerably.

"Apparently not." He said thoughtfully. "Do you…are you 'hungry'?" He asked and Vadania clamped her mouth shut and she looked away at the trees her face blank.

"I'll get Dumbledore to do that spell for me. For some strange reason anyone with vampire in there blood can't always cast it. Don't worry about it though." She said evenly as she looked ahead of them and she could tell that his jaw was clenched tightly. She hid her thoughts carefully and frowned at Snape's sudden withdrawal.

"You drank my blood before. Why don't you just do so again." Snape stated flatly and Vadania's brow rose. "I read into the connection and found that drinking my blood wouldn't alter what you had done before."

"…I don't want to drink people's blood. Especially not yours…I don't want you to get hurt or sick because of my lack of control or common sense at times. I also don't want to make it a habit." She explained and saw that they had finally made it back to Hogwarts.

"It didn't hurt before." Snape responded evenly and Vadania looked at him surprised. "I didn't feel sick either." In fact…for some strange reason it had felt…good. Too good. He kept those thoughts hidden away securely. His collar was already unbuttoned and Vadania caught a scent she had noticed before but only now recognized. It was peppermint and it calmed her with each lung full. Snape suddenly had an idea. "I have that potion you requested I finished making earlier but I seemed to have forgotten to bring the salve to you." He said slowly and Vadania blinked. "I'll give it to you when we pass by my chambers. Snape said and she nodded.

"Sure. I was wondering when you were going to finish that one." Vadania agreed. He moved ahead of her and she followed him into the room and Snape closed the door. She looked about her gaze falling on the bed but she turned quickly to look at his desk. She moved towards it only to be scooped up and deposited onto the large bed. She looked at Snape startled as he tugged off his cloak and shirt revealing the flat stomach and lightly toned body he had though it was uncommon for Wizards to have any muscle mass what-so-ever.

"What in the world are you doing Severus!" Vadania whispered. "Not only are we in school but-!" Her words were cut off as he kissed her soundly and she felt a whimper escape her throat.

Naughty stuff starts here

Snape grinned when he cut her off but he had to groan, trying to regain his patience, after he heard her make that small desirable sound. He pulled away cupping her cheek in one palm and brushing her bangs back with the other hand. Her eyes had darkened and he could see flecks of red appearing in the liquid silver gaze that he had noticed before when they had made love. He sighed. 'On with the plan.' He thought as he licked his lips and Vadania pressed at his chest.

"We can't." Vadania murmured trying to clear her foggy mind.

"And why not?" Snape murmured in turn against her throat and he felt her tremble.

"B-because…" She stammered incoherently as he nipped at her collar bone. "How in the hells did he learn to seduce someone!' She thought but even that had become a chore. What was she trying to tell him again? His hand was stroking her thigh and she sighed when he kissed her. Her hands that were pressed to his bare chest now slid around his neck drawing him nearer. His body pressed against hers firmly and she could feel his erratic heartbeat. "Please…" She whimpered again and his grip tightened on her waist. She didn't know if she was begging him to stop or continue. She felt a cool breeze drift over their heated flesh and she realized he had removed their clothes. Her brows rose in confusion and she tried to get her thoughts in order but he had already pulled the sheets over them and her legs involuntarily wrapped around his waist. She heard him groan and she arched under him her eyes fluttered closed.

"Severus." Vadania murmured and she heard him whisper her name. She bit her lip her hands running down his back and he pressed her face to his throat. "No." She whispered but her defenses and resistance fell as they reached the summit, there passionate fires growing. Making love and blood lust went hand in hand with a hungry vampire or vampere and she bit into his throat as they both reached the pinnacle.

Snape grit his teeth as she bit into his neck and he groaned. It had increased their pleasure by ten fold and he cried out her name. It was strange when he first read about blood lust and vampires and now understood fully well the connections they both shared. The could feel each other's pain and discomfort, and when they made love the road blocks in their minds always fell away and they could feel each others pleasure without really intending to. They could exchange thoughts if they wished and when she drank his blood, it was baffling, but it felt good. He wasn't a masochist or sadist but something's aren't always meant for understanding. He moved himself partially off of Vadania but kept his arm wrapped around her waist tightly. There breathing returned to normal and he closed his eyes. His plan had worked ((and if you still didn't get what his plan was…I'm a bit disappointed. lol)). He felt Vadania stir beneath his arm and her hand stroked his hair. She moved off the bed and he didn't move as she went about his room. She slid back under the covers and taking a bit of the salve he had made rubbed it against the bite she had given him. He caught her hand when she had finished and pulled her down and spooned her against him.

"Sleep." He growled and Vadania's shoulders that had been tense relaxed and she was asleep within seconds. Snape sighed when he heard her even breathing. He half expected her to fight but was relieved that she didn't. Voldemort was planning something big and he realized he was nervous he may lose something he didn't want to give up. His grip tightened around Vadania and she shifted slightly before relaxing against his warm body yet again. He buried his face in her sweet smelling hair before he too relaxed and fell asleep.

end of the naughty ( o lol)

XXX

Harry shifted restlessly in his bed before he sat up and climbed up and out of it. He stepped along the floor making sure not to make any noise before he made it to the window. He was surprised when he saw something dancing about the snow and ice covered ground and his brows rose. His green eyes strained as he peered into the darkness and he saw a woman dancing about, her skin pale and her hair long and ebony, cut neatly up to her waist. He couldn't see her face for a mask covered it and after a minute she suddenly seemed to transform into his mother. He stared, mouth gaping, at the woman and she looked up at him from where she was standing.

'Harry, oh Harry! It's me! It's mummy! I've come back for you love!' Harry blinked shaking his head and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses. She was still there beckoning to him and his eyes filled with tears.

"Mum?" He whispered unsure.

'Yes my love! It's me your Mum! Oh how I've missed you!' He left the room quickly and ran down the steps and through the halls. His green eyes had a glazed look as he ran through quickly and was soon outside out in the snow and ice. He stopped in front of the woman and she placed a hand on his face.

"Oh my dear son…" She said gently and his eyes once more filled with tears. "Foolish little boy." She breathed and Harry blinked snapping out of his hypnotic state. Before he could react the woman's hands had wrapped around his throat and squeezed.

"NO!" He croaked struggling and he could here faint growls. From the corner of his eye a wolf emerged from within the snow drifts and launched itself into the air, its dark raven fur glistening with snow, and tackled the woman startling her and causing her to scream. She struck the wolf with inhuman force but it held on snapping and clawing at her until she finally got up and slashed it across the shoulder. It snarled and attacked sending her in retreat. Harry sat shivering and coughing gripping his throat. 'That woman could have snapped my throat! She could have killed me!' He thought and looked at the lolling tongue of the wolf as it panted.

XXX

Vadania cried out in pain, sitting up and clutching her shoulder. The blanket slipped from her body and Snape sat up concerned but his face remained blank. "Harry's in trouble!" She whispered clutching her pained shoulder. "I've got to go help him!" She moved quickly pulling on her clothes and Snape's head tilted slightly when she bent to pull on her pants and his brow rose. "I'm sorry Severus…" Snape waved her off as he too stood and began to dress.

"I'm already awake so on with it." He said evenly and Vadania nodded. In a few moments they were outside, wands in hand, only to find a terribly shaken Harry with a large wolf sitting beside him its tongue lolling as it panted stirring the cold air. Vadania removed her cloak and placed it around Harry's shivering form. "It's alright Harry…" She murmured soothingly. "Garou here helped you, that she did. So no worries." She said patting the wolfs' head.

"The woman…she made herself look like my mother…and she tried to kill me." Vadania's eyes widened as she stood. She asked Harry if he was alright once more before sending him inside to the medical ward with Garou who had been sniffing at an unwilling Snape's hand. She saw him disappear safely inside when she started to trudge through the snow in the direction in which the woman had disappeared but Snape stopped her.

"That treacherous thing! I can't believe how low someone would possibly stoop to try and kill him! I have to find that thing and teach it a lesson!" She said trying to pull her hand from Snape's firm grasp. "Severus! Release me!" She said almost angrily and was drawn into a bone crushing embrace.

"Don't be foolish." Snape reprimanded and he felt his thawing heart drop when she look up at him with tears that would not fall. He had never seen her so close to tears in the months he had known her…or years he could not remember. He felt the hurt she was feeling. "Come now…we'll check the area together." He suggested but froze when he hear a voice he had never heard before issue forth from the woods. It was a strange language and he could not make out the words, but he could see Vadania pale with anger. She was concentrating on the voice so he took the opportunity to reach into her mind and listen in.

"Foolish vampere! Do you think you can actually defeat me? I will destroy everything you hold dear you interfering bitch! Your damned animal injured me and for that you will suffer my fury. You will learn the REAL power a vampire can inflict upon you half breed body! I wonder how long it would take to drain the blood from your lover's body?" Snape felt her arms tighten around his waist. "How long it will take for you to bleed dry, and meet your final death?" The voice finished with a triumphant laugh and buried her face into Snapes' chest her eyes closing in anger. "We shall see soon enough."

XXX

"Headmaster…you must listen. The vampires have been recruited and now are in league with Voldemort. And as you may have heard from Madame Pomfrey they had nearly successfully come close to killing Harry a few nights before. We must take the children into hiding before it is too late." Vadania said worriedly. "I suggest we suspend the month until we can figure out how to protect them more efficiently or place them into hiding." Vadania finished quickly and Dumbledore studying her from behind his half moon glasses.

"I understand your concern Vadi…I will look into a way and a good reason that will not cause suspicion or panic and we will take Harry to his Godfather along with his closes friends Ron and Hermione. He said folding his hands in front of him while Vadania noticed he seemed tired and drawn. "I'm afraid the time is nearer than expected and I can only hope we are all strong enough to survive this ordeal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter done. Only 7 pages actually. frowns

To tell you the truth these have been written out. Just hadn't had the time to type 'em up or place it on the site till now. bows Gomen Gomen! (sorry sorry)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Reunion…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry paced up and down the empty Hogwarts hall he had been left to stand in. 'Something was definitely wrong. Dumbledore wouldn't suspend the rest of the current school month unless he was sure something was going to happen…not because of an infestation of Alztic insects that had taken over the school.' Harry reasoned with himself but stopped when he saw Ron appear along with Hermione from the end of the hall. His frown was reflected in each of their faces and he knew he wasn't the only one to think something was up.

"I heard there taking us to a safe house…do you think 'you know who' is planning something?" Hermione whispered.

"When isn't he?" Ron scowled but quieted when they saw Vadania appear along with a majestic wolf. McGonagall, Tonks, and Lupin led the way. The wolf padded up to Harry and he stooped down to pet the wolfs' head.

"Are you all ready to go children?" McGonagall asked and they nodded.

"But you do realize Professor, we are hardly children anymore." Ron said puffing out his chest as he spoke up.

"Of course Mr. Weasley, I do realize this but it's always hard to accept that amongst us adults." McGonagall said and Vadania stood silently an amused smile on her face.

"Are you alright Professor?" Hermione asked and Vadania blinked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She grinned. "Now lets hurry along." She advised and the teens nodded. Lupin and Tonks brightened up the long trip with jokes and shape shifting that had the teens forgetting their initial questions.

XXX

"Oh my! What is this place?" Hermione gasped as they stood in front of an impossibly large and elaborately designed mansion-like home. "It looks like a castle!"

"This is Dumbledore's summer home." Vadania voiced. "There are gardens at the East end connected the greenhouse, a large bathroom on each floor along with several actually master bedrooms and nineteen guest rooms. There are three kitchens stocked with food and a reading area within. There is only one large dining area and an astronomer's tower to gaze up at the night sky." Vadania finished and blushed as the teens stared at her in shock. "Uh…dad's a nut about large open places. They are relaxing and I think he thought it would amuse me."

"Dad!" Harry, Hermione, and Ron said in unison and Vadania nodded. "We thought he only raised you!"

"Well he adopted me when I was a small child and raised me. I thought you should know now since well, were in his home." Vadania said leading the way through the large front door and they soon found Dumbledore waiting for them in the receiving area.

"Welcome to my home." He invited, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. "I will not be staying long for I have matters to attend to. To insure your safety I have kept a large secret from you all. I hope that you can understand the necessity and that I had the best interests of your persons in mind. And I hope that you, Harry, will forgive me." Dumbledore said his demeanor proud but silently pleading. Harry looked at him questioningly and clearing his throat Sirius walked into the room and stood a couple feet from Harry.

"Hey sport…did you really think they could take this dog down?" He questioned and Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"Sirius?" he questioned moving cautiously forward. He nodded unable to speak and Harry jumped into his arms. "You're alive!" Harry cried and Sirius nodded again.

"Yes Harry…I am alive, and I'm keeping you with me and never letting you go back to those ignorant whelps you lived with." He said, emotion showing clearly and Harry nodded. He pulled away and turned to regard the professors and Headmaster.

"Thank you all…but…I still don't feel I can completely forgive you all for keeping this a secret. Which doesn't mean that I hate you, but I am disappointed that you wouldn't trust to tell me." He said evenly and Vadania's brow rose.

'He took that well, I half expected a tantrum." She thought curiously.

'You're not the only one Vadania.' Snapes' thoughts drifted into her mind and she felt her heart skip when he walked into the room. He sat in a nearby chair and sneered at Harry.

"Well it seems Mr. Potter has learned a bit." Snape voiced and Harry scowled.

"I was beginning to wonder what rock you where going to crawl out from under." Sirius grinned and Snape sneered.

"Same as yours."

"Snake, hook-nosed, grease ball."

"Mutt, toilet-breathed, pompous fool." Vadania rolled her eyes as they continued and cleared her throat.

"Do you two really think you both should be exchanging such 'pleasantries' in front of growing teens?" It was Snape's turn to sneer and Sirius scowled. "Now let me show you to your rooms."

XXX

Vadania sat in the kitchen a tub of ice cream open as she placed it onto cones. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat as they walked in and she gave them each a cone.

"How are you all adjusting?" Vadania asked curiously and they burst out talking all at once.

"We've only explored almost half-!"

"-And there's still so much to see-!"

"Not to mention the whole library of books!" Vadania nodded with Hermione and laughed.

"Yes this place is large." She agreed. Harry peered at her.

"Professor…how did your adoption happen? What happened to your parents?" Harry asked softly and Vadania served herself a bowl of ice cream.

"They were killed." She said simply and Harry nearly dropped his cone.

"Why?" He sputtered while Ron and Hermione gaped.

"Because they loved each other when they shouldn't have. Because they were different…unique. They were killed by a mob of ignorant fools when Dumbledore saved me from the same fate.

"Did you want revenge?" Harry asked and Vadania nodded.

"Well of course. But if they hadn't loved me or made me, then I wouldn't have met Dumbledore, who's been a great father mind you, or any of you." 'Or Snape.' She said leaving the last to herself and added Maraschino cherries and sprinkles. "Sometimes you just have to accept what happened to appreciate the now." She added and waved the teens off. "Enough of this talk. I'll share the rest with you another time. Maybe even my personal secret. Go finish exploring." She ordered lightly. Garou trailed in after they had left and Vadania sat gazing at the wolf as she levitated the carton back into the freezer. "Go and make sure you watch them and guard them." She instructed the wolf with a gentle pat. It whined and hurried off. Vadania turned and with a blank look she began to eat the ice cream. She swung around startled when a hand dropped onto her shoulder.

"Are you alright Professor?" Lupin asked curiously and she nodded surprised. "Snape and I just finished our rounds, placing the words and protective charms around the house." Lupin explained and Vadania nodded.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you or Severus come in. I was lost in my own thoughts…would you both like ice cream?" She asked as Snape sat next to her.

"No thank you…" Lupin said brow rising when Snape took Vadania's bowl instead and began to eat from it. "Isn't it to late to eat ice cream…I mean it is winter." Lupin pointed out and Vadania stuck out her tongue in response.

"Actually ice cream can be eaten during any time of the year. It's just promoted more during the summer." Vadania huffed and scowled when she noticed Snape had nearly finished the whole bowl. "Severus! Don't eat the whole bowl!" She said and he sneered as he pushed the bowl back to her. She finished it off and washed it. "Well I'm going to place more wards and charms into some hidden passageways. Play nicely boys." Vadania said disappearing into the hallway. Snape and Lupin stared at one another before Lupin broke into a mischievous smile.

"So Snape…how are things? Something is different about you…but you look the same…act like the same asshole." Lupin commented and Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Shut your muzzle werewolf. Before I devise a plan to do so permanently." Snape sneered. Lupin moved to respond but was interrupted by a large crash. Both jumped to there feet and headed quickly into the hall to find three guilty looking teens staring down at a broken vase. Garou's ears perked up and her tail swished as she ambled up to Snape and nudged his hand for a brief pat. Snape did so automatically as he gave the teens a cold look and with a wave of his wand the vase was repaired. They began to fidget under his gaze.

"You are all guest in Dumbledore's home. Do not be, as you are, dunderheads and behave. Tomorrow you WILL be receiving lessons from the professors so that you continue your studies. Now all of you should prepare for your families arrival and then GO TO BED." Snape ordered and they nodded with a faint scowl on Run's face at the mention of lessons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of this chapter…pretty darn short actually.

I've been rereading these chapters and I've noticed there's a lot of grammatical errors and spelling. Forgive me lol. I didn't notice even while rereading before posting. Next chapter will be up soon.


	10. Note

Hmmm…it seems that a random reader has JUST noticed the grammatical errors in my chapters…they also seemed to have missed my explanation of the Title which I will not change unless my friend who helped to encourage me to start the story says I should. He or she also seems to have missed the apologies at the bottom of most chapters apologizing for grammatical errors and mistakes that word did not pick up. Hmmm…not that I mind the constructive criticism…though I've known of the mistakes and have been a bit lazy lately due to college to change them. And isEnglish my first language? Well yes it is! I know I am not the best writer but have at least the balls to log in instead of placing yourself in anonymous. Then I can see if you are good or write just as bad as I do. grins Anyway Thank you for your comment. No really in all seriousness thank you. 

My next chapter will be up soon BratPrincess. I'll send you an email to update you on what's been going on and why I haven't been in touch. College has been draining and brain challenging. Love ya girl!


End file.
